The Darkside of Hate, Love and everything inbetween
by Whisper'd Misery
Summary: And Why? You ask? Is Quinn the only one that is safe from Santana's twisted sex games? Because Quinn has been through so much already… That and, Quinn is as straight as arrow. It couldn't hurt to tempt though. Right? Quintanna
1. Just give in Fabray

"Just give in to me Fabray," Echoed through Quinn's head as her breathing caught in her throat. Slender hands held her in places as the whisper of lips grazed against her jaw-line. A trapped moan escaped her mouth as she tried to hold on to her fragile self-control, her senses and raging hormone… but it was all in vain.

"I'm not… the… of your poor… toy…." She tried to recollect her chaotic thoughts while her will crumbled under the suffocation of lust. It didn't help that the object of her sinful thoughts was teasing her dress up lazily, gazing her nails against Quinn's sensitive skin every-so-often.

"I'm not one of your chew toys Santana" She murmured with a little more conviction. She closed her eyes as the words left her mouth, expecting the temperamental Latina to pull back from their intimate stance. Instead she felt herself being guided back against the wall, which seemed closer than it had a few moments ago. Soft lips enclosed her own in rushed passion, making Quinn grasp as heat rushed down her spine.

"I want to hear you scream my name Fabray." Santana moaned against Quinn's lips before dragging her bottom lip against Quinn's. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. She was barely able to take a breath as Santana's hand manipulated her baby-doll dress over her head slowly. Santana's deep brown eyes locked onto Quinn's as her infamous smirk crossed her face. Quinn's body shook from more than the cold air which caressed her skin as Santana dropped her dress unceremoniously to the ground.

"Santana…" Quinn whispered pleading as Santana moved closer to her, resting her hands on the wall either side of Quinn's head. She didn't want to be just another faceless girl notched into her Frenemies bed.

"Yes Q?" Santana whispered, as she rested her forehead against Quinn's. Nothing but soft breathing passed between them for a few moments before Quinn raised her hand, resting it against Santana's chest. Quinn stifled a laugh as she felt the hallow beat of a heart inside Santana's chest. Quinn wanted to tell her to back-off. She wanted to tell her that she didn't want her… but she couldn't get the words passed her lips.

"San… I… "Before she could try and stumble over an excuse, Santana's lips captured hers again. Quinn moaned once more, allowing Santana's tongue access. Quinn's head clouded as the smell and taste of Santana filled her senses once more. Her hand's threaded through the Latino's dark hair, pulling her closer as Quinn slowly lost her grasp on her self-control.

"Oh Gawd…" Quinn whimpered as Santana's fingers suddenly brushed over her core. The blood rushed from her head to the dull thud between her legs as her stomach tensed

"Santana" She murmured as she felt the dark girl's fingers tease further up her black boy-short.

Santana's thumb hooked into Quinn's boy-shorts, pulling them down slowly as her lips trailed down Quinn's neck, leaving a blazing trail in her wake.

"Santana…. Mmmmmm" She gasped as she felt the talented brunette's hand slide into her boy-shorts. The Latina's leg skillfully pinning Quinn's own, spreading her legs slightly apart.

"San… Ah" Quinn moaned once again, suddenly feeling the restriction of her duvet. She rolled off her bed, with a hard crash, onto the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as panic rippled through her pulsating body. Where was she? Where was Santana? Why on earth is she wearing clothes...?

Reality finally dawned on her as she wrestled her duvet off her. She was greeted by her empty room and the cold silence of the night. It had all been a dream…

Her legs still felt weak as she got up from the floor and ran her hand through her choppy blonde hair as images of the dream flashed spontaneously through her mind. The Kiss, the smell, the taste, the sensation of her childhood friend against her… The wetness between her legs.

"Argh… This has to stop" She growled as she picked the duvet up from the ground and threw it on a heap onto of her bed. Quinn's ranting stopped as she heard a raspy moan from the living room. She cursed herself silently as she moved across her room to her door which stood ajar.

"Oh my Gawd… Santana"

This time it wasn't Quinn moaning. It was some bottle-blonde with a voice that could shatter glass. Okay… Maybe it was not that bad. But what could Santana possibly see in… That…

Quinn pulled her face in disgust as she closed her door.

Not exactly easy living with Santana Fuckin' Lopez.

Quinn rolled her eyes as the walk of shame began. It's shocking how often this happen. Santana brings home a girl, bangs her brains out and then… said girl tried to sneak out after screaming the house down the night before. Pathetic….

Quinn's eyes trailed over the living room as she heard shuffling and cursing behind her. She lazily pointed to the lamp shade before taking a sip over her coffee.

"It's over there" Quinn coolly stated after savoring her coffee's taste.

The bottle-blonde blushed profusely as she went to collect her lacy black thong. She then turned as if she was about to apologize but stopped dead as she noticed the stony hazel eyes of Quinn's weighing her up.

"I…" the bombshell bottle-blonde mumbled

"I don't want to hear it. I heard enough last night thank you" Quinn interjected as she moved her eyes back to the business section of her newspaper. As the girl rushed to make her way out the door, Quinn took a moment to really look at her. She was hot. Long legs, great ass, nice abs, pretty face…. Just like every other girl Santana chose to taint. It's a surprise Santana has not nailed every girl in their apartment building. Yes, you guess it… Quinn was the only exception… So now Quinn was stuck fantasizing about it while millions of girl actually got to feel it.

"Good Morning Fabray" Quinn shuddered as Santana's husky morning voice rippled through her.

"Good Afternoon Santana" Quinn mumbled nonchalantly. She involuntarily let her eyes rake over the brunette. She bite her bottom-lip as Santana leaned against the counter, her head bowed as she typed a message on her cellphone. Quinn physically shook herself from the filthy thoughts that populated in her mind as Santana lifted her head up to meet Quinn's gaze. Curse Santana for looking so good in nothing but tight black shorts and a barely buttoned-Button-up shirt. Quinn bit her tongue softly as she realized that Santana neglected to wear a bra. Exposed bronze skin taunted Quinn as she tried to tear her eyes away from the exhilarating sight. The Latina raised her eyes brow before lazily walking to the table where Quinn sat. Quinn quickly averted her gaze to her newspaper once again and cleared her throat.

"Enjoy the show?" Santana whispered huskily as she folded her one leg under her while sitting next to Quinn. Quinn felt hot breath on her neck as Santana leaned over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Quinn's paper. Quinn focused on her breath as she turned the page, applauding herself silently for her self-control.

"Perhaps you should control the volume when the standing ovation occurs" Quinn replied coolly as she glimpsed at the pictures of Rachel Berry's face plastered all over the entertainment section.

Santana's eyes trailed over the goddess, which sat next to her, as she pulled back from Quinn's personal space and took a sip of her coffee. Santana savored the taste as she licked her lips…

Quinn – The unobtainable, the untamable, a stone-heart bitch with a voice that would seduce you out of your clothes given half the chance, and here she sat… every bit the HBIC, even while dressed in black silk gown that hid her perfectly formed body.

And Why? You ask? Is Quinn the only one that is safe from Santana's twisted sex games?

Santana bit her bottom-lip as she watched Quinn with adornment.

Because Quinn has been through so much already… That and, Quinn is as straight as arrow. It couldn't hurt to tempt though.

"Santana?" Santana suddenly realized that Quinn was looking at her strangely as though she expect an answer. She cursed herself for staring at Quinn instead of listening to her.

"Mmmmmmm?" Santana stupidly replied before looking down at her coffee as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I asked if she was any good. I know she thinks you were. She was practically screaming like a cat in heat" Quinn grumbled

"Jealous Q? Can't Trouty Mouth make you scream like that?" Santana laughed cruelly as she downed the last of her coffee and walked to her room.

"I could teach him a few things." Santana smirked over her shoulder at Quinn before closing her door.

Santana knew very well that Sam couldn't please Quinn the way Quinn needed. She was cruel to imply that Quinn might be frustrated but it was how they communicate. Santana lazily undressed as she headed to the bathroom, the smell of sex following in her wake. As she turned the water on she heard the doorbell ring.

"Speak of the devil" She whispered as she heard the muffled laugh of trouty mouth followed by Quinn's. The Feisty Latina's jaw clenched as an empty pit developed in her stomach. She mimicked the laughed with childish gestures as she washed her arm.

"Oh Quinn. You're so funny but all I actually want to do is nail you" Santana spat out in a deep masculine voice that one could compare to an aspiring drag Queen.

"Oh but Sam you know I don't have those silly things called hormones" Santana rolled her eyes as the sickly sweet tone escaped her lip. She gentle squirted a dollop of Shampoo and started to lather her hair until the shower door opened suddenly, revealing Quinn. Her expression was unreadable, one of conflict and humor.

"Not all of us are hormone raging sex freaks" Quinn growled lowly.

"Says the girl who randomly walked in on her roommate in the shower" Santana quipped as she tried to cover what she could. Frustrated, she reached for a towel passed Quinn's shoulder only to brush against her gently. Silence entwined them as they stood dead still. Heat rushed to Quinn's cheeks as she realized that she was blocking Santana's way. Quinn silently cursed herself for not thinking this situation out before hand, but Santana was the only person who could frustrate her to the point of impulse.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" Quinn whispered softly as her eyes raked over her friend's body. Santana's body tensed under Quinn's gaze as she felt heat travel down her spine.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana grumbled lowly as she realized her body's attraction to Quinn.

"To assure you that I do have hormones" Quinn whispered distractedly as she eyes dropped to Santana's lips. They fell into silence once more. Santana's throat went dry as she realized that her lips were seeking Quinn's involuntarily. Their breath collided as steam filled the small bathroom, almost as if it was enveloping them in a dreaming state of mind. Santana's eyes dropped to Quinn's lip before she licked her own. Their lips unexpectedly brushed together, causing a moan to escape from both their mouth.

"Q... Quinn? Have you found the plasters yet?" Sam's voice broke through their euphoria, causing Quinn to pull away suddenly.

Her lips seared as she ran her finger across them. Their eyes locked as they fought the urge to pulling into each other again. Soft panting mimicked their heart beats as Santana's eyes moved to the door.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Quinn blurted out quickly as she realized the grave mistake she had made.


	2. Mistake

Hi Guys,

Thanks for the great reviews. Please excuse typo's. Lol this chapter was rushed.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Shhhhh Rachel! You're being dramatic" Quinn growled as levelled Rachel with her best HBIC glare. Rachel's eyes darted between the bathroom's cubicles as she tried to hide her uneasiness. Every time Quinn did that it felt like they were back in high school.

"You sold your soul to Satan with a kiss" Rachel mumbled softly before checking the corners of her mouth for excess lipstick. She quickly slipped her lip gloss in her bag as she composed herself and looked at Quinn seriously.

Quinn's eyes weighed her friend up for a second as she considered strangling Rachel's with her own Argyle sweater. Quinn's temperament was boarding on homicidal ever since she had walk away from Santana. How could she have been that stupid? Rachel was right… She had sold her soul… Destroyed her world… Flambéed her blissful ignorance…

Quinn let out a growl of exasperation before placing her hands over her eyes to try and still the migraine forming in her temples. Rachel gently placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder before taking smiling sympathetically.

"Q… It was just a kiss… I'm sure she hasn't thought about it and neither should you. Now let us go and enjoy ourselves"

Quinn smiled slightly as she was led back into the mind-numbing sound of bass and blinding show of lights. The heat that had built up from the amount of people grinding against each other, slapped Quinn in the face as she looked for Sam and Finn. Sam waved excitedly from a table across the floor, as he pointed down at something Quinn couldn't make out. She pushed her way through the crowds of people before her hand rested against someone's chest.

"Hey Babe! Guess who finally decided to pop in"

"Oh my Gawd! Puck!" Rachel cried out as she brushed passed Quinn to hug the infamous lady-killer.

"Evening Noah." Quinn smiled slightly as she watched Noah's eyes light up. Puck pulled her into a tight embrace before laughing full-heartedly. He held both girls in a tight embrace before kissing their heads.

"My Baby Girls are all grown up" This caused a riot of laughter a gentle choke interrupted them. A blonde ponytail appeared from nowhere and grabbed Quinn into a choke-hold embrace. Britney? This could only mean one thing.

"I've missed you Q" Britney squealed as she finally released her hold.

Quinn almost choked as she smelt the floral scent that she had become accustom to in high school. She clenched her jaw, knowing what would be next. Rachel had left her expose and ran to Finn with naive excitement. She felt hopeless… cornered… sick to her stomach…

"Fabray" The husky voice stabbed through her like a well-aimed arrow. She felt the heat from Santana's body as she moved closer to pass her. But before she brushed passed Quinn, she paused for a moment and moved her lips to Quinn's ear.

"So glad you could join us" Santana Whispered.

Quinn watched in awe as Santana passed her, the hairs at the back of her neck still standing at attention. Was it possible for Santana, Ms. Walking-Sex, to look hotter than she generally did? Quinn bit her bottom-lip as her eyes traced over Santana's form-fitted jeans and low-cut t-shirt. She fell silent as she contemplated this question. Quinn's eyes trailed over Santana's leather bracelets, which complimented her leather boots, which would make a dominatrix proud. Her hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail which framed her face… And then her eyes fell on… Britney and Santana Kissing? Quinn did a double take before turning to look at Puck, who stood with his mouth agape. She smiled coolly as she felt a gut-wrenching emptiness fill her stomach. It was like she was back in high school all over again. Soft giggles, sweet words, stupid remarks…

"I've missed you" Sam beamed at Quinn as he reached his hand over to her and pulled her closer before kissing her softly. He cupped her cheek gently as he pulled back, scanning her eyes as though he was searching for the guilt which laced them. Quinn laughed it off charmingly and turned her head to avoid him discovering the truth in her eyes. Santana's eyes locked onto Quinn's as she brushed Britney's fringe back gently. Her eyes followed her like a predators, searching for a fault so that she could pounce. Santana couldn't help but look at Quinn in a new light. Quinn's body moved daringly under the black cocktail dress which clung to every curve over her body as Sam lead her to the opposite end of the table. She watched as Sam's hand lazily moved over Quinn's ass. A sudden rush of rage drove a stake through her chest as a faint grumble escaped her throat. Finally the blonde clones sat down and Quinn found Santana's eyes again, only for their focus to be pulled to Britney who was practically gnawing Santana's throat. Disgust flickered across Quinn's face before she turned her face and smiled.

"Would you guys like a refreshing beverage? Perhaps a round of shooters?" Rachel randomly spat out as she jumped from Finn's lap. She avoided the looks which was thrown at her, and rather focused on Santana who raised her eyebrow. Sam laughed softly before smiling at Rachel.

"I'll come help you Rach" She smiled gratefully as she lead him to the bar, leaving Quinn to her own accord. After a few moments of running her tongue over her teeth, Quinn got up and walked down to the dance floor.

"Where you going Q?" Britney shouted after her.

"I need some air" she shouted back, unsure if Britney heard her. She didn't care. All she needed was Air… Reason… A gun… She smiled at her last thought before she was rudely interrupted. She felt a hard, sweaty body push up against her as she tried to make her way through the crowd. She tried to ignore it, resuming her rampage through the waves of people but the Drunk didn't seem interested in anything else but laying her body with his germs.

"Will you stop trying to grind me to the floor" Quinn shouted as she turned around to see a testosterone filled loser staring at her with his glazed over eyes.

"Easy Sweetheart. I know you like it" Quinn's eyes grew hard as she moved closer to the brute.

"Listen here you overgrown action figure. You couldn't get a girl like me in high school and there is no ways in hell you'd be able to get a girl like me know. So go back to your little group of pathetic dweebs and stop humiliating yourself" Quinn growl before turning around again. She saw the exit and sighed in relief until she felt a hand wrap around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

Soft lips ran up her throat as the hand pulled her into the dance floor. She felt lost in the waves of people, anonymous. This felt different to the airhead brute which she had just dismissed. The lips felt soft… warm… sexy. A soft moan escaped her lips as her captor nibbled her neck. The music pumped through her veins as she felt herself mimicking the movements of the hips which rested against hers. They danced sensually… Sexually… Seductively… Quinn closed her eyes before it struck her. She was dry humping a stranger… Doggie style… She attempted to move but a sensually husky voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop Running Lucy" She melted back into the motion of Santana's hips as Santana rested her hand on Quinn's abdomen, pulling her closer into her. She had never felt more protected or turned on. Her pulse mimicked the bass as she moved her hand to the back of Santana's head, pulling her closer. Their bodies moved to a natural rhythm, perfectly moulded.

"We need to talk" Santana's breathed against her ear, lust evident in her voice. A cold shiver ran down Quinn's back as she turned rigid. How could she have forgotten who this was? She laughed sadly to herself as she turned.

"We have nothing to talk about. Nothing happened and it will be treated as such. Let's not try and get emotional. We both know that it was nothing more than…" Quinn smiled coldly but her eyes betrayed her words. She couldn't think of a word to express what it was.

"It was nothing more that a mistake."


	3. It Begins

"A mistake?" Santana growled.

Their lips were inches apart as Santana's eyes bore down in Quinn's. Santana gently pushed Quinn in a dark corner of the filled dance floor. Quinn's eyes trailed down Santana's finely sculptured features until they stopped on Santana's lips, a small gasp escaping her lips as her back hit the wall. Santana's nostrils flared as she rested her hand on the wall behind them with a frustrated sigh.

"I am many things, but I am not a mistake Quinn." Quinn closed her eyes as she tried not to focus on the look in Santana's eyes… The feel of her body against hers… The heat of Santana's breathing against her lips… Her lips… They drew closer with every passing second…

Santana bit her bottom-lip gently as she cursed herself. What was she doing? Running after Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Was she turned on by Masochism? How did this even happen? She thought she had gotten rid of her feelings for Quinn years ago… Santana kissed Quinn's forehead before resting her head against Quinn's and whispered, "Some people think I'm the best thing that ever happened to them"

Quinn stifled a laugh as she remembered Santana's High School tirades, her harsh words, her morning rants, her fiery temper and, of course, her very presence which made Quinn question her sanity.

"Some people don't know you like I do" Quinn whispered softly, her breath lingering on Santana's lips. Her voice was like velvet which burnt under Santana's skin. Her blood heated as she raised her eyes to meet Quinn's.

"You think that you're ABOVE falling for me?" Santana's temper flared. She let out a throaty laugh before raising her eyes to meet Quinn's. This was a game? Quinn clenched her jaw as she looked at Santana defiantly.

"You can't seduce me with your cheap tricks and sexual advances." Quinn's HBIC automatically surfaced as Santana went in for the kill.

"Princess… You haven't even seen half my parlour tricks" Santana smiled deviously before pinning Quinn against the wall again. Her lips found Quinn's, who returned a moan in approval. Santana savoured the taste of cherry which lingered on Quinn's lips as she sucked Quinn's bottom-lip gently. The kiss became more demanding and passion-filled as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Santana gasped in delight as the tip of Quinn's tongue ran across her top lip, demanding entrance. Quinn's chest nearly exploded as the excitement filled her. Finally she pulled back, panting again. She stared at Santana like a deer in the headlights before turning her head.

"Well if that was the best you could do. You'll have to improve you're A-game" Quinn breathed lowly, Surprised by her own words. Her body felt dizzy as she drank in the sight of the Latina. Her stomach tensed as her eyes fell on the brunettes freshly kissed, plump lips… Fuck me… she thought softly before pushing Santana back.


	4. The Next morning

"Who does she think she is?! Honesty?" Santana growl as Puck's eyes widened. Santana's foot pressed harder on to the acceleration. This made Puck gulp as red lights flashed passed him like a Christmas show. Santana rested her elbow out the window slightly as she rested her head against her hand. The wind felt good on her face, cooling her dizzying emotions. She brushed her hand through her now-loosened hair, before signing deeply.

"Fucker" Santana shouted as she jerked her car slightly to avoid a vehicle which had just turned in front of her. Her blood fumed as she zapped the elderly driver as she sped past him.

"Calm down Snix. Gawd! You're gonna kill us." Puck placed his hand on Santana's shoulder before he reached into him jean pocket. He pulled out a box of Cigarette and smirked. Santana smiled slightly at him before loosening her hold on the steering wheel.

"She is, and will always be, Ms. Quinn I'M-TOO-GOOD-FOR-YOU Fabray. Even if you knock her up" Puck looked down as he light a cigarette. His eyes looked up as Santana went quiet, lost in her own thoughts.

"What you up too?" Puck took a deep drag of the cigarette and blew it out his nose as he focused on the filter of the cigarette.

"I want to break her Noah" Santana hissed before turning to him. "I'm done with this game. I want her head on a silver platter"

"That was not the part of the anatomy I thought YOU'd want on a silver platter" Noah mumbled. He passed Santana the cigarette before crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"She's gonna eat you alive"

"I'll break her heart before it goes passed 3rd base" Santana dazzled him with an innocent smile before taking a drag of the cigarette. Puck rolled his eyes before looking back to see Brittany snuggled up under a blanket in the back seat.

"You're lucky the kid's asleep while you talking of world domination. She won't like the idea" Brittany snored softly before mumbling incoherently about a unicorn. Santana smiled endearingly. Not even Brittany could prepare Quinn.

Quinn's blood rushed as she realized the gauntlet she had just thrown. She had spent the rest of the night staring into Santana's ensnaring deep brown eyes. Even dimple-filled smile made her heart beat, her blood rush. How was she supposed to do this? When all she wanted was Santana against her bed-post, screaming for more? Lust… was that enough to make you falling inlove with someone? Santana was convinced it was. Quinn doubted it though. Quinn wanted Santana as a bed-mate not a Life partner. She looked up at her ceiling as her mind worked through her thoughts. Material Worth! That is all that mattered, but she shivered as she remembered Santana's lips against hers. Then why wouldn't she sell that moment for anything? Quinn ran her hand through her hair as a headache slowly cracked through her chaotic mind. She had tried sleeping her hangover off most the morning in vain. Her head throbbed, her muscles were sore, and her black dress was sprawled across the floor. She had just snuck in last night and crawled to bed in her drunken state. Screw the world, Screw Fate and Screw Santana – She was going to hide out in her room dressed in nothing but a daringly thin g-string. This is what she called freedom.

"Aaaaaaaah" She groaned as she pulled the corner of her duvet over her head. "I'm never drinking again"

"Wake up Princess" Quinn physically flinched as she heard the knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away" Quinn mumbled.

"Is that any way to treat your new playmate?" Santana's mocking voice did nothing for Quinn's mood. Quinn got up and flung the door open only to see Santana looking at her innocently with a spoon hanging from her perfectly formed lips.

"What do you want?" Quinn growled as she pulled the spoon gently out of Santana's mouth. Santana licked her lips unconsciously before smiling.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn snarled as Santana's grin grew wider. She followed Santana's eyes until it landed on her barely clothed body.

"OMG!" Quinn slammed the door shut as she blushed deeply.

"You do know that you don't have to prance around naked to give me a hint. Just ask…" Quinn face-palmed herself as she silently screamed.

"Now stop being embarrassed and come eat breakfast. It's getting cold"


	5. Friends

"Good Morning. Finally decide to join us?"

Quinn shone Santana a sickly sweet smile before sitting on a chair, pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them as though Santana would attack her in a blink of an eye.

"My body does not agree with tequila"

Santana smiled absently at the excuse and plated food for Quinn. Quinn's stomach rumbled as the smell of freshly-made omelets wafted in the air. Her mouth watered as Santana placed the plate in front of her. This wasn't as shocking as some may think. Santana was a very good cook and generally made breakfast for the household, since she insisted Quinn couldn't survive on bran alone. Quinn smiled at the thought before looking up at Santana gratefully.

Santana pulled a chair out from across her and sat down. She absent-mindedly munched on a piece of toast as she read through the morning paper.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered as though the serene atmosphere would disperse.

"Hmmmm" Santana replied before looking up from the paper. Quinn was looking at her strangely as though she was expecting an alien to appear on Santana's face. Quinn raised her eyebrow in thought as she held a piece of omelet to her lips.

"What happened last night… I just…" Quinn started but was cut off as there phone rang. Santana dropped her eyes instinctively down to the paper, refusing to answer the phone. Quinn sighed as she got up to retrieve the chirping phone.

"Fabray, Hello…. What… Where is he?" Santana raised her eyebrow as she saw panic etch itself into Quinn's flawless features.

"Rachel…. Where is Sam?! What happened?!" Quinn's voice grew harsh, sending a chill through Santana's body.

"Where are you now?... Im on my way" Quinn dropped the phone before running to her bedroom. Santana shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth before retrieving her jacket. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

"Quinn?" Santana called as she walked to Quinn's room. As she was about to knock on the door, her phone received a message.

_**I'm sorry San… This is all my fault…**_

Santana stared at the message from Rachel for a few seconds before Quinn broke out of her room.


	6. Accident

Santana sat down quietly in the waiting room as people walked passed her whispering quietly. The place smelt to hygienic, yet sickly… like death… She remembered last time she was here. She laughed sadly as she remembered her father's last words

"Santana… You will only find beauty if you live through the pain"

Cancer took him just before she left high school. It was his time… He was in too much pain. She rested her face in her hand as her eyes stung with the promise of tears, but she had to be strong. Quinn's eyes told her that she needed to be strong for the both of them. Quinn's gaze was glazed over, as though death, himself could be found within them. It had been three hours of waiting. Everyone stood in the respective corners, listening for any sign of hope. Santana took a deep breath before standing up, stretching her legs. They've been here for four hours, No one saying a word. Santana's eyes caught Rachel's red tear-stained ones.

"What happened Rachel?" Santana mumbled as everyone raised their heads. Rachel stood in awe as she looked at Santana.

"He was going to his mother this morning. I talked him into it…. I didn't know this would happen" Rachel stuttered as Quinn put her head down again. Quinn started brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as a lone tear dropped to the floor. Santana's heart shattered as she moved slowly to her friend, bending on one knee in front of her.

"Hey…" Santana whispered as she brushed the tears trailer away with her thumb. Quinn raised her eyes to meet Santana's. Santana saw nothing beneath Quinn's eyes but pain, the pain with torn Quinn in half.

"He'll be okay" Santana raised her lips to kiss Quinn's forehead softly. "He's a strong boy. He has to be to put up with you". This made Quinn chuckle softly before resting her head against Santana's Cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without him" Quinn admitted.

"What happened?" Santana rolled her eyes as she heard Puck's voice from down the corridor. He was never the subtle one. Santana nuzzled her cheek against Quinn's quickly before walking to Puck, who held Brittany close to him.

"He went to see his mother and on his way back…" A threat of tears choked Santana before she took a deep breath again… "His lost grip of the car while on a curve and a truck was coming towards…. Towards…" Santana's voice cracked as she hugged Puck. Brittany and Puck held her tightly as she finally let go.

"Is that the Doctor?" Puck mumbled as Santana raised her gaze.

They all rushed to the doctor in anticipation, fearing the worst. Quinn lead the crowd which hurled down onto the doctor.

"Is he…." Quinn lost her words as the pain boiled in the depth of her chest.

"No," The doctor answered, his expression grave, "It all depends if he wakes up. His brain suffered great trauma"

"I want to see him!" Quinn pleaded, as she tried to brush passed the Doctor.

"I don't think that is a good idea Ms. Fabray" The Doctor mumbled indifferently. Santana came up behind Quinn, wrapping Quinn in her arms. She kissed Quinn's temple and held her tightly as Quinn broke down.

"It's okay Princess… It'll all be okay" Santana whispered gently.


	7. Hate-Love Which hurts more?

Santana smiled somberly as she leaned on the door. She watched as Quinn snuggled under a blanket on a chair next to Sam. Sam showed no improvement over the course of a few days. Quinn spent her days and nights with him, praying that he'd move… or show any sign of life. Santana cringed as she saw how fragile Quinn looked. She walked over to Quinn and stroked her face gently.

"Quinn?" She whispered as Quinn slowly stirred. Quinn opened one eye lazily and smiled up at Santana.

"Hey San" Quinn mumbled before placing a hand over her mouth as a yawn erupted.

"When last have you been home… When last have you eaten?" Santana brushed Quinn's fringe from her face gently before the grumble of Quinn's stomach answered her question.

"I'm okay…" Quinn casted her eyes to the, still-motionless, Sam.

"You look like a zombie. Let me take you home for tonight? They will call us if something happens" Santana slid her hand down Quinn's arm softly, the spark causing both of them to jump. Chemistry has no grieving period… The body knows what it wants, and right now Quinn wanted Santana. Their eyes locked as Santana held Quinn's hand, silently asking her to get up. Quinn finally conceded, too tired to fight anymore against hunger, exhaustion and her own emotions. Santana smiled slightly as she moved to wrap her arm around Quinn, holding her tightly. Quinn rested her head against Santana's shoulder as the cold air stung her skin. Santana led her to the car.

The car ride was bearable. Santana made small talk about Puck's new found addiction to Playstation and Rachel's new haircut. Has it really been that long? Quinn thought as her eyes followed the trees which flew past at a frightening speed. How can they just carry on with their lives as if nothing happened? Her body suddenly shivered as Santana laid her hand on Quinn's leg, watching her with concern. Quinn's eyes automatically found Santana's naturally pouty lips. Quinn bit her bottom-lip, thoughtlessly, as they began to tingle. Santana raised an eyebrow as she saw Quinn's eyes darken. She looked tormented, yet sexy, Santana thought as she was forced to watch the road. She winched as she felt Quinn's hand enclose her own. Heat rushed down her spine. She couldn't do this…. Quinn was confusing her feelings… Quinn wanted closure… She wanted love… All Santana could give was a few seconds of fleeting pleasure. Quinn knew this… Quinn needed this. Santana's gaze hardened as she felt a knife rip into her heart.

Quinn would never see her as anything more as a quick-fix… Not what you want for a life time, but what you need in a moment.

Santana pulled her hand away.

She will break Quinn… She will destroy her…

But not when Sam is broken…

She would wait.


	8. What are you doing?

Santana smiled lazily as they got home. Quinn's body felt powerless as she stared at the apartment building. How long has it been? 3…4? Days? Her body shuddered as her thoughts lingered back to her beaten and bruised boyfriend. Sam was the closest that she had gotten to feeling love. He was like her best-friend… her brother… He was attractive… Stable… Safe… Her eyes traced Santana lazily as she walked around the car to Quinn's side. Santana was brutal… strong… passionate… unsafe… unstable… she was uncontrollable, inconceivable… wrapped up in steaming hot sex appeal. Santana smiled genuinely as she opened the door for Quinn.

"Get your ass out Princess. Can't wait here all night for you" Santana teased. There was something different to her voice though. As though it was laced with deep thinking and forced emotion. Quinn raised her eyebrow as she got out, watching Santana as though she were a threat. Too hell with it Quinn thought as she placed her hand over Santana's, which held the opened door between them. She leaned forwarded and kissed Santana softly, sensually… It had been too long… Quinn knew this wasn't right, but all she needed was Santana… Santana's touch… Her Love… Her Hate… Any emotion would do. Quinn was burning-up with guilt but she'd rather live with that than not tasting Santana's lips on hers for another second. They seemed locked in a silky-kiss which soared with pent up emotions… Everything emotional impulse was stunted and absorbed within the kiss… Both forced the tears that formed in their eyes back down to the depth of their souls.

Santana sighed softly as her body physically started to hurt from wanting Quinn. Was the thought of Sam holding her back? The thought of caving in once again to someone who has destroyed her before? She pulled back as she gasped for air, looking up at the stars in the sky. She couldn't look at Quinn… What she was going to say would be too harsh.

"Quinn… This isn't right," Santana paused before she hardened her gaze and looked directly into Quinn's breathtakingly gorgeous eyes.

"And I know you're a cold-hearted bitch…. But this is going to far" Santana had to be harsh… She had to ensure that Quinn knew that this was Santana's playing field. Yes, perhaps she was too harsh… But who gave Quinn the right to play this game.

Quinn looked at her in awe with her mouth hanging open and her eyes tearing.

"You… You…" Quinn stumbled as she tried to hide her hurt, "You were kissing be back…"

Quinn's voice broke just before she turned her head and walked into the house without even a second look at Santana.

Santana shook herself as guilt started to play in her mind. She watched as Quinn headed to the bathroom, shutting the door. Had she actually hurt her? Santana heard the faint sound of the shower being turned on, as steam started to flow from under the door.

"What are you doing Fabray…" Santana mumbled as she rushed to the bathroom, fearing the worst. She contemplated bashing through the door, break in and scaring the living crap out of Quinn… Or should she ignore it? Maybe Quinn needed time alone. She shrugged her shoulders as she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Santana leaned on the counter and watched the bathroom door for a few minutes before she made up her mind.

"You better not be doing anything to yourself Fabray." Santana growled lowly before she opened the door. Steam clouded the room as Santana tried to make out where Quinn was hiding. She walked over to the shower softly, only to see Quinn seated on the shower floor. Quinn held her knees to her chest as her shoulders shook. She was crying softly as the hot water pounded done against her naked body. With a rushed urgency, Santana bent down on her knees infront of Quinn fully clothed. Quinn raised her eyes to meet Santana's probing chocolate ones. Santana silently brushed Quinn's wet fringe from her eyes, as Santana, herself, got soaked. The water traced the perfect features of Santana's as she cupped Quinn's cheek. Quinn felt hypnotized as Santana licked the water droplets which formed on her lips.


	9. Love me

"I'm so confused" Quinn whispered softly. Quinn's eyes searched Santana's for an answer to easy her conscience but all that lingered with in the depths were chaos. Santana was torn between want and hatred for what Quinn was doing to her. Quinn realized that she was sitting there fully exposed physically as well as emotionally. Santana could do what she wanted and Quinn would welcome it… no restraints no boundaries. Quinn took a deep breath as she rested her head backwards against the tilled wall, feeling the water droplets cascading all over her. She opened her mouth slightly, welcoming the water to ease her raw throat. Santana watched in awe as it she witnessed the pain-ridden beauty before her. Her heart ached and her stomach tensed. She wanted Quinn… Her love… her pain… her guilt. Santana's clothes constricted her as her body burnt from want. As Santana stood up, she felt Quinn hand wrap around her wrist, holding her in place.

"Don't go" She mumbled as she opened her eyes to look at Santana.

Quinn eyes drifted from Santana's lips to the soaked white shirt which clung to her body, highlighting every curve. Her mouth felt dry as she saw Santana's hard nipples press against the fabric. Her bronze skin more than visible thanks to the water which soaked her body.

Santana seemed torn with indecision before she pulled Quinn up gently to her feet. Her thoughts numbed as she saw Quinn completely naked before her. Her words clung to the inside of her throat.

"Quinn… I…" Santana stumbled over her words as she watched a steam of water flow down Quinn's neck between her breasts. She shook herself as she forced her eyes to meet Quinn's.

"Quinn….I can't …" Santana's voice broke as Quinn moved closer to her, Hazel eyes fixated on Santana's lip. Quinn's lips moved closer to Santana's, pushing Santana's will-power further to the edge.

"Pretend you love me… Just once… Please" Quinn whispered dejectedly against Santana's lip.

Santana's resolve was lost as she pushed Quinn against the wall gently as her lips found Quinn's. Nothing else mattered but this moment. Santana tasted the tears on Quinn's lips as she ran her tongue against them gently, her hands pinning Quinn's against the tilled wall. Quinn moaned softly, filling Santana with heat as she moved her lips to Quinn's jaw. Santana's mouthed a silent moan as she felt Quinn's nails gaze against her skin, as she slid Santana's top up. They pulled apart slightly as Quinn pulled Santana's shirt off. Quinn bit her bottom-lip softly as her eyes raked over Santana's taunt abs and defined body. She pulled hooked the belt on Santana's jean, pulling her closer as she undid it in on smooth movement. Santana growled lowly within her throat as she realized Quinn was taking control. She moved her lips back to Quinn's as she felt Quinn's fingers nimbly undoing her button and zip. Santana felt her jean being pulled down as Quinn's lips left hers. She balanced herself on the corner of the shower as Quinn slid each of her feet out.

"Gawd" Santana breathed as she felt Quinn's lips placing butterfly kisses on her abdominal as she came back up. Her stomach did back flips as Quinn's tongue dipped slightly into her navel. Quinn was driving her insane with barely touching her, Santana thought as she rolled her head back. After, what felt like, an eternity of sexual torment Quinn's lips were back on Santana's, her nails clawing into Santana's sides.

Quinn gasped as Santana suddenly turned her, making her face the shower wall. She placed her hand on the wall as Santana gently pinned her against it. She felt Santana's hot skin against her back as her sensitive nipples grazed against the icy wall. The sensation soaked her through as she felt Santana nipping at her shoulders. Santana placed her hand against Quinn's chest as she held Quinn against her. Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be touched. She felt like she was dangling on the edge and could get no relief. Quinn moaned loudly as she felt Santana's free hand graze against her core. Santana stroked her softly, making Quinn lose it. She felt Santana's talented fingers move faster, until one slipped into her.

"Oh my G…." Quinn swallowed deeply as she rolled her head back.

Quinn felt her legs weaken beneath her as her breathing hitched within her throat.

Her body pulsated before suddenly…

"SANTANA"

Her body collapsed from wave of pleasure that shook through her, as the mere action of breathing seemed to difficult. Santana held her upright as she placed soft kisses against her shoulders.


	10. Breakfast Delights

Santana growled softly as she heard an alarm going off. She took a moment to remember what had happened the night before but was answered by a soft moan instead of her inner thoughts. She felt the soft skin rub against her as the body tried to reach on to the alarm. It would be no help because the alarm was halfway across the room next to the bed. They, however, were lying on Quinn's carpet, snuggled up under a huge blanket entwined around each other. Santana smiled lazily as she laid her head down again snuggling into the heat of Quinn.

"I have to get up" Quinn whispered as Santana's breath, against her back, gave her goosebumps. Quinn's body still tingled from the night before.

"5 more minutes" Santana whined in a husky voice that could've only been capable due to the sleep which she had just woken up from. The hairs at the back of Quinn's neck stood to attention as she smiled lazily. She was shocked Santana hadn't lost her voice from all the moaning she had done the night before.

"Why couldn't you have said that last night?" Quinn smiled naughtily over her shoulder at Santana, making Santana's eyebrow rise with her eyes still shut tightly.

"Because I was too distracted with you between my legs" the infamous Lopez smirk grazed Santana's lips before she opened her eyes. Quinn's grin grew wider as she watched the perfection which snuggled behind her. Could she be inlove? Quinn pushed the thought far from her mind as the alarm's ringing drove her insane.

Quinn stood up and lazily walked to the Alarm, pulling the blanket with her.

"For the love of Chicken legs…" Santana cried as the morning air caressed her naked body. Her body froze as the cool air breezed over her. Quinn started to chuckle as Santana tried to wrestle the blanket away from Quinn.

"Wait" Quinn giggled as she reached the alarm. Just as she managed to switch it off, Santana had gotten up and tackled her to the bed. They both began laughing as Santana rolled in the blanket and snuggled on the bed with her stomach resting against the mattress. Quinn lazily straddled Santana's lower back as she moved her lips to Santana's ear.

"_**And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?"**_ Quinn huskily sang as she dragged her lips across Santana's earlobe. Santana moaned softly as she loosened her grip on the blanket.

"_**She said, "I think I remember the film,"**_. A grin crossed Santana's lips again as goosebumps trailed down her neck.

"_**And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."**_ Santana started shifting beneath Quinn as she turned to face Quinn.

Santana smiled up at Quinn, who now was straddled on her stomach. She was beautiful in the morning, her smile melted the ice around Santana's heart, making her feel like a school girl who had her first crush. She couldn't help but stare into Quinn's striking hazel eyes, tracing every contour.

Quinn rested her hand on either side of Santana's head as she moved her lips to Santana's. She whispered across them softly "_**And I said, Well, that's the one thing we've got."**_


	11. The Past

_**2 years ago…**_

"Q… I'm sure she's not going to be some animal." Kurt grumbled as he lifted Quinn's bag with the last of his strength.

"For the love of Prada Quinn! What did you pack in here? Bricks?" Kurt rested against the wall as he took gasps of air from the labor-filled task of helping Quinn move.

"You didn't see the face of the reception girl when I said that this was my room" Quinn muttered as she looked for the keys. She filled with the lock before stopping in her tracks.

"Q…"

"Shhh" Quinn placed her finger on her mouth as she strained her ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Just go in" Kurt hissed quietly.

Quinn took a deep breath as she pushed the door open slowly.

"Oh for the love of…. Fabray?" A deep sultry voice broke through the silence, sending chills down Quinn's spine. It couldn't be…. It shouldn't be… Oh my Gawd…

Quinn stood like a statue as deep brown orbs grazed over her body. Quinn could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, as her eyes trailed to the girl pinned underneath Santana. The red-head's lips were swollen and her clothes were in disarray, most of it missing. Santana turned her head and smirked lazily at the girl which she straddled.

"Excuse me for a second" Santana whispered before climbing off the obviously aroused co-ed. She walked lazily towards Quinn and Kurt, not moving her gaze from Quinn's. Quinn swallowed as her eyes trailed down Santana's barley clothed body. Kurt watched the red-head spare Quinn scorching glances as she retrieved her shirt.

"Can I help the two of you?" Santana cockily retorted as she saw Quinn's eyes stare at Santana's taunt abs. The tone of Santana's voice shook the HBIC in Quinn, making her place her hand on her hip. Quinn's eyes moved back up to Santana's lazily before smiling coldly.

"I thought you'd be exhausted from all the people you've already… "Helped"" Quinn's eyes flickered over the red-head before returning to Santana's.

"I hope this won't be your usual habit" Kurt smiled proudly as he watched Santana's arrogance falter.

"Fine. What… Fabray… are you doing in my apartment" Santana growled as the red-head slipped out of the door sparing Santana a last glance.

"Correction… Our Apartment" Santana's face dropped as Quinn rectified her fault, Realization dawning on her. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Santana's eyes flickered to Quinn's bags. How could this be happening? She was in love with this girl in high school… and just as she thought she could forget about her. There she stood, Glitterati at her back.

"You can't move in here" Santana mumbled, stumbling over the words.

"And why not Lopez?" Quinn placed her other hand on her hip as well, staring at Santana in disbelief.

Santana looked as though she was a deer caught in the headlights. Trying to avoid the question, but stunned by the surprise of it all. She looked over at Kurt who smirked at her slightly.

"Does Glitter, over there, come with the package?"

"No Santana… it's just me" Quinn whispered as she looked back at Kurt, who was visibly threatened by Santana's growing rage.

"I can't do this" Santana growled before retreating to her room.


	12. The Past 2

_**The Next Day…**_

Quinn couldn't take the silence in the house. Yes, generally she would prefer it… enjoy it… But it was different this time. After finding out they were going to be roommates, Santana disappeared for the rest of the week. The only time Quinn saw her was if Santana was making a jolt from her room to the front door, and vice versa. Quinn sprawled out on the couch lazily as she brushed through her text book, trying to decipher the gibberish on its pages. Yes… She had turned into the girl-who-stayed-home-on-Saturday-night-and-studied. Her thoughts trailed to the last time she saw Santana… The Last day of High School and cringed at the memory. She stilled remembered the pain in Santana's eyes. It's the only time Quinn wished that she could take her words back… Rewind the past. She took a deep breath as she recollected her words from the last day of School.

"Just stay away from me Santana… I'm not one of… "Your Kind""

Quinn bit her bottom-lip as her eyes moved to Santana's room. Maybe she should just try and make peace? She thought as she got up slowly. She was any drunk that night right? Santana would understand. It's not like she intentionally tried to hurt Santana due to her own feelings…. Quinn's courage unhinged for a few seconds. Her eyes trailed to Santana's room again as she contemplated the peace-treaty. What was she saying…? This was Santana they were talking about… Quinn's eyes suddenly trailed to the fridge, remembering the bottle of wine which she had bought weeks ago. EUREKA!

Santana's stomach unsettled as she heard Quinn's foot prints across the laminated flooring of the apartment. She couldn't do this anymore… Lock herself in her room, hoping that Quinn would somehow disappear. She was a Lopez, Dammit. She shouldn't be hiding from a small… blonde… gorgeous… alluring… mind-blowing…. Santana physically shook her thoughts as she stood up and paced her room. This is ABSURB! She thought as she walked to her bedroom door with determination. It's now or never…

"Ah!" Santana shrieked as she opened the door. Quinn was staring up at her with wide eyes, a bottle of wine in the one hand. Santana's heart beated in her throat as she laughed uncomfortably, trying to hide her pulse which shot up instantaneously. Quinn raised her eyebrow as the throaty laugh erupted from the Latina. Santana's knees weakened at the sight of Quinn's pose. Believe it or not… Santana was inlove with Quinn ever since they were kids. She didn't know it was love back then, but it was the reason she started to hate Quinn in Highschool. Always watching the boys fawn over her, trying to win her affection like she was a prize. Then she got pregnant… Oh yes… That was fun times…

Santana's laugh seized as her jaw clenched at the memory. Nothing hurt more than the last day of Highschool though… when she tried to proclaim her feelings to Quinn. You guessed it… She got shot down in a blazing trail of valor.

Santana's eyes moved back do to meet Quinn's, anger laced within them. The awkward silence made Quinn cast her eyes downwards, as though she was looking for words.

"I thought we could maybe catch up on old times" Quinn raised her head and smirked slightly as she brought the bottle to eyes view again. Santana couldn't help but smile at the innocence written all over Quinn's face. Santana quickly recovered though as a full smile graced Quinn's angelic face.

"You know I'd rather chew tin foil Fabray" Santana growled, trying to sound more intimidating than she felt. The look in Quinn's eyes choked the bitch within… Santana couldn't stand how she became so submissive to Quinn.

"The cork covering will suffice, I'm sure" Quinn's smile never wavered as she moved forward, pushing Santana back involuntarily.

"I'm serious Quinn" Santana stood her ground and stared the hazel-eyed goddess down.

"So am I" Quinn's nostrils flared slightly before a seductive smile teased her lips.

"I thought you don't drink choir-girl" Santana reached for the bottle of wine just before Quinn pulled it back slightly.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. You know better than anyone else I'm no choir-girl" Quinn couldn't help but keep the victorious tone from her voice.

"Do you wanna drink and make-up or are we going to play cat-n-mouse all night?" Santana smiled as she watched Quinn's eyes dart to her lips involuntarily. Santana couldn't decipher the look in Quinn's eyes as they came to rest back on her brown orbs. This wasn't highschool anymore…

Quinn couldn't believe her body's reaction to Santana. She swallowed deeply as her throat went dry… It's like Highschool all over. Watching Santana… Admiring Santana… Wanting Santana… And losing Santana to Brittany. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she realized that for once it was just her and Santana… Alone… With nothing but a bottle of wine. Quinn always wondered how this would feel. Santana lazily turn around and headed to her bed, leaning over to get a corkscrew. She raised her eyebrow at the statue like Quinn.

"You just gonna stand there princess?"

The word infuriated Quinn, yet sent shivers down her spine. It melted her insides, numbed her senses. Quinn's eyes grew wide as she saw Santana motioning to her to join her on the satin-red bed. A smile tipped Santana's gorgeous features as Quinn contemplated how to act. Casual? Seductive? Poised? She always knew how to react around the boys… Charm here, domination there, Seduction around the middle… How does she act around Santana?

"I'm not going to take advantage of you Fabray" Santana finally stated, causing Quinn to snap out of her haze. She wanted to be taken advantage of, Quinn thought as she finally braved a few steps towards the bed. Quinn finally rested her knee on the bed as she climbed on. Before she could move on the bed fully Santana was on her knees, her face inches from Quinn's. They stood in silence for a few seconds… playing chicken. Lust filled the atmosphere as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You see... If you were anyone else, you would've been screaming my name already" Santana whispered before moving back again allowing Quinn find her place on the bed. The whole situation shook them both. What just happened?

They shared an uncomfortable silence for a few paused moments before Quinn finally handed Santana the bottle. Quinn casted her eyes down, suddenly every interested in the intricate patterns of Santana's bed.

"Why not me" Quinn finally stated, her voice edged with the fresh taste of bruised-ego.

"Ow!" Santana cried as the cutting edge of the corkscrew cut her hand. Quinn looked up to see Santana staring in horror at her freshly bleeding hand, the wound was small atleast. Quinn started to laugh as the scene unfolded in front of her. She felt like she was in a poorly scripted teen drama trying to hold on to her dwindling sanity.

"Perfectly timed" Quinn quipped as she smiled endearingly at Santana. Santana's eyes widened before she took a deep gulp and pulled the cork out. This can't be happening Santana thought as it threw the cork to the other side of the room.

"We might need that" Quinn mumbled as she watched the cork take flight.

Santana shook her head before taking a deep gulp of the wine. She relished the feeling as the acidic undertones burnt her throat gently, the taste of alcohol filling her senses.

"If I'm gonna be alone with you all night… I'm gonna be finishing this. With or without you"

Quinn's smile faded as she moved forward to claim the bottle from Santana.

"You didn't answer my question" Quinn looked pointedly at Santana as she whipped her lips from the excess wine which had slipped out as Quinn stole the bottle.

"What question?" Santana's eyes fell on the bottle again. She needed more. She can't survive this... Santana's eyes quickly flickered to the window. Maybe she could make a quick break for it… Not that she would survive unless she miraculously grew wings.

"Why not me" Quinn finally took a sip of the wine. "So lady-like" Santana thought sarcastically as her mind tried to think of a diplomatic route around the question.

"Because I just meet you" Santana mumbled

"You've known me for years." Quinn Countered

"Because I've known you for years" Santana stumbled

"Then why didn't you try anything" Quinn Quipped

"Because you're straight" Santana stated

"From what I heard, you could convert a nun" Quinn pointed

Santana paused as she watched victory flash across Quinn's face.

"Because you're a straight little catholic girl that is so narrow sighted that you couldn't see that I was in love with you for years… And the one day I tried to tell you… you told me that you're not one of "My Kind"… My species… The creatures that couldn't possible human due to their sexual orientation"

Shock registered on Quinn's face as she looked at Santana. Perhaps the wine was too much…..


	13. The Past 3

_**After those precious words…**_

"Don't act like you know me Lopez" Quinn sneered as she moved to get off the bed. So much for patching up the past. She felt a warm hand grasp her wrist pulling her back. She took one last swig before turning to face Santana. When she did Santana was inches away from her, their breath mingling as their lips opened in awe. Neither of them expected the heat which now suffocated the room.

"I know you better than anyone Q…" Santana whispered as though she was in a daze. Their eyes locked and this was the first time they actually LOOKED at each other.

"Then you'd know I didn't mean what I said" Quinn's voice cracked as her icy heart cracked.

"It doesn't matter… You said it and it nearly killed me" Santana's hand never moved from Quinn's wrist as it lowered down to Quinn's sides.

"It nearly killed me when I said it San…" Quinn moved to put the wine on the table next to the bed, pushing Santana back. Their bodies collided gently making both of them gasp. It was almost natural the way Quinn moved Santana back against the bed completely, straddling her. Santana's head spun around in a vortex as she felt herself being hypnotized by the hazel eyes of Quinn's. Quinn gently brushed Santana's hair back as she looked at her, savoring the beauty.

"I was confused and angry. You didn't deserve it" Quinn's eyes begged Santana to forgive her, pleading that she would forgive her.

"I was more naïve then I thought" Quinn's final words melted Santana's core as she felt the heat of Quinn's body on top of her. Here she was… a year after High school… still allured by Quinn. What the hell was wrong with her? Quinn had 666 tattooed across her head and Santana still wanted her.

Her thoughts were halted as she felt Quinn lower her body down so that their lips were inches apart again.

"How does it feel" Quinn whispered against her lips.

"How does what feel?" Santana retorted as she tried to stop her hips involuntarily arching.

"Kissing a girl…" Santana's eyes widened in surprise as Quinn pulled back slightly. Quinn was stunned by Santana's reaction. She moved back incase Santana felt the need to head-butt her, but it never came. No head-butt… No retort… Only the soft brush of Santana's lips against her own. Blame it on hormones, blame it on wine… but Quinn had never felt so good. It was short-lived though because Santana pulled back.

"It feels like a whisper of honey dragged gently across your lips as your body numbs to everything except your heart. It's not sloppy or brutish… but passionate and sensual. It makes your hair stand on your neck and soothes your worried mind. It's an addiction… Sirens call to your heart. It has the power to calm you. The power to drive you insane. The power to appraise you and destroy you. It has the power to change your world."

Quinn didn't want to open her eyes incase this was nothing more than a cruel joke of the sandman. A dream for the delirious. She felt the tender touch of Santana's as Santana moved up, resting on her elbow. For once Quinn knew why the red-head had wanted her. Why Brittany didn't share her. Why she, Quinn, was obsessed with her.

Quinn finally opened her eyes and watched Santana for a few seconds, contemplating what to say. She wasn't ready for this… What would everyone think? These were the thoughts running through Quinn's head as she pulled back quickly.

"Luckily I'm a short-sighted Catholic girl or I would've fell for that" Quinn stumbled over her words slightly and but laughed.


	14. Nightmare

_**Present Day…**_

Quinn moaned softly as she felt a warm hand move across her abdominal. It was colder today than usual, dampness filling the air. Was it already been a week? A small smile tipped Quinn's lips as she heard incoherent babble behind her. Quinn shifted softly on the couch to face Santana, who was still fast asleep. Small mumbles of disapproval left Santana's lips, but she snuggled deep into Quinn once Quinn came to rest again. Quinn traced small patterns on Santana's shoulder blade as she took a deep breath. They had fallen asleep on the couch after Santana insisted on watching some horror film which had more blood and guts in it than terror. Quinn couldn't help but smile again at the lingering thought. Santana was perfectly imperfect… She was high tempered, blatantly rude, high-strung, boorish, stubborn… the list goes on and on, but she is also sensual, passionate, funny, endearing….

"It's rude to stare at people sleeping" Santana whispered through pouted lips, her eyes still closed.

"Technically… You're not sleeping, you're speaking" Quinn whispered back before kissing Santana's temple gently.

"I'm talking in my sleep. Now keep very quiet and snuggle me… or I might wake up" Santana mumbled before she snuggled into Quinn again. Santana opened her one eye slightly as Quinn started shifting again.

"What you up to?" Santana mumbled before she felt Quinn's lips gently kiss her collar bone.

"I want attention" Quinn whispered softly in Santana's ear as she moved her nails down Santana's sides softly. It was gentle persuasion yet showed a demanding urgency and craving. How could Santana refuse? She could atleast try and be difficult? Right?

"You always want attention" Santana mumbled playfully as she closed her eyes again. Her eyes suddenly opened with shock as she felt Quinn nip her neck. Quinn then eased the sting by dragged her bottom-lip over the mark before kissing up Santana's jawline. A low moan escaped Santana's lips as the feeling shot down her side. Quinn was making this hard…..

"Do you blame me for being so selfish when it's your attention?" Quinn whispered as her fingers slipped down to Santana's hot-pants, tracing little patterns dangerously close to her core. Santana rested her hand on the small of Quinn's back, her nails gently clawing into Quinn's flesh.

"Are you falling for me Fabray?" Santana playfully moaned.

"Do you want that answered Lopez?" Quinn moaned in Santana's ear. Santana moaned as she felt Quinn's finger brush again her core. She raised her hips involuntarily as Quinn's body pushed her back down.

"Or do you just want me?" Quinn whispered as she apply pressure again Santana's center. Santana gasped gently as her head clouded for a few seconds, enjoying the pressure building up in her. Every touch against her caused a slight gasp of air, a small moan here and there.

"We both know that's not part of the deal…" Santana moaned as her body arch against Quinn again. Quinn moved down to Santana's lips as her fingers continued the assault. Quinn breathed softly against Santana's lips as Santana's eyes closed, pressure building to a boiling point. As she watched Santana's breathe shallowly, Quinn's own stomach tensing as small moans escaped Santana's plump lips.

"Quinn..." Santana gasped softly as each touch pushed her closer to the edge. The sound of her name reverberated down Quinn's neck, causing a small moan to escape her lips. Santana's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Quinn's fingers moving more deliberately against her soaked centre. Santana turned her head as the muscles in her abdomen pulled tight once more, another moan escaping her. Goose-bumps trailed down Santana's body as she felt feather-light kisses up her throat to her ear, and then a soft whisper escaped Quinn's lips….

**_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_**

**_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**

**_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin"_**

Quinn jumped from surprise as the song erupted from her phone which vibrated on the coffee table next to them.

**_"Boy I hear you in my dreams_**

**_I feel your whisper across the sea_**

**_I keep you with me in my heart_**

**_You make it easier when life gets hard"_**

Without any warning Quinn reached for her phone, almost pulling Santana with her.

"Whoa" Santana mumbled disappointedly as she left Quinn pull away. She watched Quinn couching on the floor as she answered her phone, guilt flashing across her features.

"Sam…? Why are you calling from his phone? What happened…? I'll see you in a few minutes" Quinn jumped up avoiding Santana's eyes as she walked to her room, shutting the door.


	15. The Nightmare Continues

"Where is he Rachel?" Quinn growled as she entered the ward. Rachel stood innocently next to the empty bed of Sam, the look of grief present on her face. Fear gripped Quinn's heart as she saw no trace of Sam. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't Rachel tell her over the phone? Rachel grasped for words as Quinn grew nearer, Santana closely following in the rear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Quinn…" Rachel started, her voice shaking slightly.

"Berry!" Quinn commanded, as she came to a halt right infront of Rachel.

"Uhm… Ah… He…" Rachel stumbled as she fiddled with fingers. This was sooooooo not a good idea! But before the situation turned messy, Quinn felt hands move over her hips. She instantly knew it wasn't Santana's…

"Miss me?" She inhaled deeply as the oaky smell of Sam teased her senses. Quinn turned around quickly and stared deeply into Sam's ocean green eyes. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she took another deep breath. She missed his smell… his touch… His essence.

"Sam!" She cried in disbelief. Sam smiled genuinely back at her, then to Rachel who stood behind her.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side" Sam whispered before pulling Quinn into a bone crushing hug again.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living Trouty-Mouth" Santana stated genuinely although strain was evident in her voice. Sam turned and pulled her into a gentle hug, laughing deeply in her ear. The light in Santana's eyes died as realized what this meant. Quinn and Santana's eyes connected for an instant, both their hearts torn between pain and relief. Santana smiled sadly at Quinn before releasing Sam from the embrace. Santana's eyes brushed over Rachel who watched Sam and Quinn with the same hurt. Oh this is interesting….

"How long have you been conscious?" Quinn mumbled as she analyzed Sam with a stony glare.

"A few days," He whispered as he's gaze moved to Rachel's. "I wanted to be… normal…. Before seeing you Q. Rachel was helping me out"

Santana folded her arms infront of her as she leveled Rachel with a brutal glare.

"Is that so?" Santana muttered before running her tongue along her teeth, weighing Rachel up.

"You should've told me Sam. I would've been here in a heartbeat. I could've helped." Quinn rambled as her gaze drifted between the bed and Sam.

"All that matters is that I'm going home with you" Sam sweetly said before cupping Quinn's cheek and kissing her forehead gently. Santana's vision went red as the scene unfolded in slow-motion infront of her. Blind rage shook at the walls which held her sanity, leaving her mouth dry. She slowly swallowed before averting her eyes as though bored.

"Rachel we better disappear before they start getting their mac on right here in front of us" Her voice shook slightly but it was masked with a placid smile. Santana turned on her heel as she cursed in Spanish under her breath.

Quinn watched as Santana left, a face of stone stapled across her face. She would like to belief that the burn which consumed her abdominal was nothing more than indigestion, but it moved to her heart which broke. Regret, pain, guilt and rage dug into her. Each one clawing deeper into her emotional barriers, leaving her exposed and vulnerable

"Now that we're alone" Sam stated before turning around. He pulled Quinn closer before placing a sloppy kiss… wait… Sloppy? Quinn paused for a second as she thought back to Santana. Will it ever feel the same with Sam?


	16. Author's note Aka apology

Hey Guys, :)

Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. It's really amazing to read, motivating me to write more as well as the reason that I think I might be partially addicted to Fanfic actually. Lol Support my bad habit guys! I hope you're enjoying it as much as me! though if you have been following my story - I skipped a paragraph or two in Chapter "Nightmare". Please reread it if you have time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Other than that... If you're only reading the story now... Ignore this announcement.

Once again - Thank you so much guys, and please drop me a review or a PM. I'd love to hear your inner thoughts, criticism and ideas.

Okay... Back to the story?

PS. The use of "Gawd" is not a typo or an attempt to irritate my readers. I just prefer using a word intended for a curse, instead of using Blasphemy. I'm not what you would call religious, but I am respectful towards beliefs and holistic point-of-views.

.


	17. She-Wolf

Santana took a deep breath as the walls around her seemed to be caving in. She closed her eyes as her heartbeat sped up, Quinn running through her thoughts. She hasn't seen Quinn for nearly a week now, even her intoxicating vanilla scent had evaporated within the apartment. What was she doing by him? Santana thought as anger clawed at her chest. Did last two weeks mean nothing to her?

"AH" Santana growled before clenching her jaw. This was driving her crazy! Was it too much to ask for just a message? Or a phone call?... For her to break-up with him? Santana shook her head before opening her eyes once again. She stared at the ceiling intensely as she fiddled with her phone.

"Well if she's not coming home and talk. I'm not gonna sit here waiting for her" Santana mumbled to no-one in particular. She wasn't going to be one of those pathetic girls that mop around over some Biatch, who didn't want them in the first place. She threw her phone across to the other couch and stood up lazily.

"Not like she gave a damn anyway" Santana growled before threading her hand through her hair, brushing her fringe back.

_**A shot in the dark**_

_**A past, lost in space**_

_**Where do I start?**_

_**The past and the chase**_

_**You hunted me down**_

_**Like a wolf, a predator**_

_**I felt like a deer in love lights**_

In spite of her earlier rant, she found herself leaping for her phone hoping it was Quinn. She quickly unlocked the phone only to see Brittany's face pop up. She stared at it for a few seconds, contemplating if she should answer or not….

_**You loved me and I froze in time**_

_**Hungry for that flesh of mine**_

_**But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees**_

_**What do you see in those yellow eyes?**_

_**Cause I'm falling to pieces**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**I'm falling to – **_

"Sup Britt-Britt?" Santana mumbled trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She stalked the corridor slowly as she touched the wall, trying to pay attention to Brittany.

"Hi San!" Brittany replied excitedly before hushing her tone once more, "Puck said that you seem like you need a drink"

A smirk crossed Santana's lips as she remembered Puck's last visit.

"_**Get out" Santana shouted as she chucked an ornament at Pucks head. He ducked quick to avoid the flying projectile but flinched at Santana's tone. All he did was bring up how sickly sweet Quinn looked wrapped around Sam. WOMAN! What the hell was going on with Santana lately?**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted as he snatched a rolling pin off the table, flinging it around like a conductor's baton. "Is it… That time of the month?" He spat the words out as though it were disease, infuriating Santana beyond reason. **_

"_**How dare you" Santana growled.**_

"_**Well there has to be some sort of reason as to why you wanna deep-fry my balls San!" Puck sighed in exasperation. **_

_**Puck watched cautiously as Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back against the corridor wall in silence. **_

"_**Oh my Gawd! I broke you" Puck teased before moving to Santana, guessing that the coast was clear. **_

_**Santana ignored his pointless remarks as she laid her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling as tears burnt her eyes. **_

"_**What does she see in him?" Santana mumbled before looking down again. Her eyes were glassy, her lips swollen from her biting it out of frustration. Puck's heart broke as he's eyes moved over Santana. **_

"_**Did you fall for her?" Puck whispered as he brushed Santana's fringe back, staring at her caringly. **_

_**Santana bite her bottom-lip once again as she diverted her eyes, unable to admit her faults. She closed her eyes before sinking down the wall, hugging her legs to her chest. **_

"_**It wasn't supposed to happen" The statement was meant more for her than Puck, but what did it matter anyway? Nothing mattered anymore. **_

_**Puck gently moved behind her, touching her shoulder to tell her to move forward. She moved as he slipped down between her and the wall and wrapped his arm tightly around her. Santana rested her head back against Puck's shoulder trying to still her tearful breathing. **_

"_**You wanna know what I think?" Puck whispered in Santana's ear as he cradled her. He smiled before resting his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer in a brotherly embrace. **_

"_**You and Quinn were meant to be together. There's always been chemistry and you two actually hated each other because of the confusion of it all. You two hurt each other to try and get the other one to admit her feelings, because you know if you do it first… you'll be the weak one." He took a deep breath before kissing Santana's cheek. "And you two will never end up being together because you can't stand the thought of being vulnerable. She's been in love you since you were kids. Do you remember how jealous she got when you meet Brittany?" Puck finally took a breath as he felt Santana stiffen within his arms. "You will also want to destroy her because you know that she is the only one that could hurt you badly, but you'll never succeed because she bats her eyelashes and you're defenses get crushed. She's a threat to you because I think that you're in love with her Snix. You ALWAYS have been"**_

Santana took a deep breath before placing her hand over her forehead.

"Where are you?"

There was a slight pause before she heard a shuffle outside of her door, followed by a few giggles. What the Hell? Santana thought as she moved to the front door slowly, still holding the phone to her ear as the giggles seems to echo.

"We're outside" Brittany replied naughtily.


	18. I'm not an Angel

Quinn shifted uncomfortably as Sam's heavy arm rested against her chest. She rolled her eyes as a loud grunt wrenching snore came out of his mouth, obviously exhausted from their afternoon quickie. This use to be fun… This use to be exciting… This use to be enjoyable…

Quinn cringed as Sam mumbled something in her ear. It wasn't like Santana's breath which caressed her skin, more like a gush of wind that scared the living shit out of you while your own thoughts distracted you. She turned to look at the angelic man while he snuggled next to her. He was beautiful when he slept, only light scarring left from the accident. Quinn felt a sigh escape her lips before she wiggled herself out of his grasp and went to the kitchen. She needed air, water, solitude… Santana. She couldn't do this anymore. She wanted to smile because she was happy and inlove… Wasn't it about time? She missed Santana… not just the sex, although it was mind-blowing, but also the way Santana would trace her spine talking about the crazy old woman next door…. Or the way Santana pouted when Quinn had to go to class, trying to seduce her back into her red-satin covered bed. Quinn opened the fridge lazily, getting goose-bumps from the cool air that caressed her skin. She missed the way Santana gulped down her water as though it was a race, nearly choking on it… which lead to it slipping out her mouth, down her neck between her… Quinn groaned softly as her body set alight from the thought of Santana's body dripping with water. Has Santana finally done what Quinn was so scared she might do? Make Quinn fall inlove with her? Quinn grabbed a bottle of orange juice in the fridge and closed the door. She leaned against the counter looking at Sam as he cuddled a pillow, substituting it for her body. She took a slow sip of the orange juice as she remembered how Santana slept. S remembered how she would study till late earlier hours of the morning as Santana slept. The drool practically covered Santana's pillow the next morning… It was so adorable. Did this feeling happen in only a few weeks?

Quinn stilled her mind and knew that this feeling was there from the beginning, but she never accepted it until she actually gave in. Was this how love felt? Were you supposed to hate the person that made you feel like this? Because Quinn couldn't stand the fact that Santana had finally won… She was inlove with Santana. She nearly choked on the juice as she looked around, thinking that she might have said it aloud but Sam snored once again, confirming that he was still passed out cold. She needed to talk to Santana, even if it was for only a few moments… She anyway needed to go restock on clothes from her wardrobe at home.

She gathered her clothes swiftly and threw on one of Sam's black button-up shirts. It practically swallowed her, but she loosened a few buttons, fitted it with a pair of skinny jeans and boots… Santana would be drooling. She cursed herself as she took on last look in the mirror… why would Santana want her back after what she did? Maybe she could just go home and explain everything to Santana… get a bottle of wine again? A smirk lazily appeared on her face before she ran to Sam and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Despite her feelings, she couldn't hurt him…

She ran through the door as excitement took hold of her. How long has it been since she has seen Santana? Small pulses ran down her body as she felt herself shaking. Even if Santana hated her… all she wanted was one more kiss. What was she saying? She wanted Santana hot and screaming beneath her… but a kiss will do. A smirk tipped her lips once again as she climbed in her car, starting the engine… the purr mimicked her hormones buzzing within her. Gawd Dammit… She felt exhila –fucken-rated. She tightened her hold on the steering wheel as the wash of rebellion coursed through her blood. The further she drove from Sam the more her body craved Santana, the pure desperation ringing through from her brain to the damp spot between her legs.

"This is gonna kill me… " Quinn muttered as she shifted, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. Quinn made a quick turn for wine before stopping right infront of their apartment building.

Why was there music booming from her apartment floor? Was Santana entertaining?... She wouldn't, would she? They made a pack that there will be no house parties unless both roommates agreed on said party? She felt an eerie sense of dread befall her as she climbed the stairs with hesitation. Finally she stopped infront of the apartment door and fear grasp at her throat.

_**I tear you down**_

_**I make you bleed**_

_**Eternally**_

_**Can't help myself**_

_**From hurting you**_

_**And it's hurting me**_

_**I don't have wings**_

_**So flying with me won't be easy**_

_**Cause I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

_Halestorm's "I'm not an Angel"_ blasted through the speakers as she opened the door, which the bass rattled. Quinn raised an eyebrow as the melodic rock ripped through her body. The words crashed against her as though it was a bad omen.

_**Hate being that wall**_

_**That you hit**_

_**When you feel like you gave it all**_

_**I hate taking the blame**_

_**When we both know that I'll never change**_

As those words _**Lzzy Hale's**_ voice sung blasted though the speaker, Quinn turned the corner to see Brittany lying on the dining room table dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and hot-pants.

_**I tear you down**_

_**I make you bleed eternally**_

_**Can't help myself**_

_**From hurting you**_

_**And it's hurting me**_

Quinn felt hot irons shoot down her chest as she saw Santana dipping down to kiss?... NO! TO LICK! Brittany's taut stomach.

_**I don't have wings**_

_**So flying with me won't be easy**_

_**Cause I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

Each word cut deeper into Quinn as her breathing hitched. She watched as Brittany giggled in pleasure, pulling Santana closer with the ball of her dancer feet. Santana obliged, staying longer than Quinn could stomach. A new set of tingles paraded through her body, raising her heartbeat to the point of distress. Quinn couldn't move though until she saw Santana raise her head to take a sip of the tequila which was next to Brittany. Santana's body pressed against Brittany's sexually as she retrieved the bottle, causing Quinn to bite her bottom lip. The faint taste of metal shifted in her mouth before she realized that she was cutting into her bottom-lip with her teeth.

_**I wasn't always this way**_

_**I used to be the one with the halo**_

_**But that disappeared when I had my first taste**_

_**And fell from grace**_

_**It left me**_

_**In this place**_

Santana spared Brittany a naughtily look before taking an enormous sip of the tequila. She turned around to revile in the applause which was served to her by the on-lookers, but her smile turned to a smirk as she saw Quinn in the crowd.

_**Well I'm starting to think**_

_**Maybe you like it**_

Quinn swallowed deeply as she forced herself to keep her composure. She took a deep breath before looking at Santana.

"They better be out of here in 2 minutes Lopez." Quinn growled as she glared at Santana. Tension filled the air as Santana's smirk slowly disappeared. Nothing but the music floated through the air as Santana and Quinn stared each other down.

_**I tear you down**_

_**I make you bleed**_

_**Eternally**_

_**Can't help myself**_

_**From hurting you**_

_**And it's hurting me**_

_**I don't have wings**_

_**So flying with me won't be easy**_

_**Cause I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

"NOW" Quinn spat before throwing her bag on the couch. "And that includes you Santana! Go home with Brittany if you must" and with that Quinn walked to her room to breathe, leaving Santana in a state of shock.

_**(Yeah)**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

_**I'm not an angel**_

"OUT" Santana shouted as she pointed to the door, causing a stampede as her friends tried to avoid the war zone.


	19. The End

Quinn rested lazily on her bedroom's doorpost as she watched Santana's "friends" storm out of their house. She watched Santana pinch the bridge of her nose, muttering in Spanish as Brittany tried to speak to her. Quinn felt her blood steam in her veins as Brittany caressed Santana's cheek gently, in an attempt to calm Santana down. Brittany was rewarded with a slight smirk before she departed, leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"Why are you here?" Santana snarled before turning to meet Quinn's eyes.

"To destroy your fun it seems." Quinn growled before turning back and walking into her room. Santana laughed darkly in her throat as she slammed the front door shut.

"Why aren't you by Trouty-mouth? Hmmmm? Finally got tired of getting your mac on?" Santana sneered as she followed Quinn to her room, her eyes following Quinn like a predator. Santana wanted blood. She wanted an explanation… She wanted Quinn to admit that she wanted her and not Sam. Her body radiated with anger as she leaned on the wall, looking at Quinn who threw her clothes from a duffel bag in a fit of rage.

"Stop being a child Santana" Quinn snapped as she turned around to face Santana.

"I'm not the one throwing my things around Fabray"

Quinn threaded her hand through her blonde hair as a maniacal smile appeared on her lips. What was she doing here? Was she really stupid enough to think Santana actually gave a damn about her? She let out a deep breath as she pushed her emotions back down to her soul, refusing to let Santana get the better of her.

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll get out of your hair okay? Then you can go back to dry humping Brittany on the kitchen table!" Quinn coldly stated as she moved to her closet to find new clothes. She couldn't stand looking at Santana, while her heart was imploding. Quinn couldn't believe that she wanted to come back? Come back to what…. This?

"It was a body shot" Santana mumbled in disbelief as Quinn disappeared from her sight? Was Quinn Jealous? Does this mean…?

"You were practically practicing cunnilingus on the gawd damn table Santana!" Quinn cried in disbelief as she slammed her cupboard door close. Her cold gaze caught Santana's as they stood staring at each other silently for a few seconds. When Santana's didn't attempt to object the statement, Quinn threw her clothes in the duffel bag once again, zipping it close before taking a deep breath.

"I should've known that I was nothing to you but easy entertainment." Quinn mumbled dejectedly before throwing the bag over her shoulder, heading to the door. Santana blocked her way with her forearm as Quinn tried to push passed her, making Quinn close her eyes in frustration.

"You were the entertainment?" Santana whispered cruelly, her breath sending chills down Quinn's spine as it caressed her cheek.

"Where were you for the passed few days? Hmmmmm while I was here… waiting" Santana's words cut deep into Quinn, causing a slight shiver to roll down her spine. They were cold, calculating… desperate words spoken by an infuriated woman.

"I…" Quinn mumbled as she felt Santana's lips brush against her ear. Quinn's eyes involuntarily closed as she felt Santana move behind her. Quinn couldn't explain the feeling of fear that gripped her heart as she felt Santana's fingers brush her chopping blonde hair from her neck, causing Quinn to shiver.

"You used me Quinn." Santana whispered softly, her lips gently teasing the back of Quinn's neck as her fingers brushed the duffel bag off Quinn's shoulder. The bag fell to the floor as an involuntary moan escaped Quinn's lips. Her body felt weak. She wanted Santana to use her, hurt her… take the pain away that she caused.

"What I don't understand, though, is why…" Santana huskily whispered before she turned Quinn, pinning her against the door. A small gasp escaped Quinn's lips from Santana's rapid movement, a sudden rush of want drove into her body as she looked at Santana. How was she suppose to fight when all she could think about it Santana scream her name in hot flushes?

"Why… you decided to make me fall in love with you". Santana's voice tore at the edge of her sentence as heartbreak choked her for a fleeting moment. Quinn's eyes bore down into hers, filled with lust, anger and hurt. Their eyes locked again as Santana moved closer to Quinn, their lips inches apart. The tension around the room thickened as their lust radiated from their bodies, their lips tingling even though they haven't even touched. Their breathing collided as it became shallower, the room seeming to cave in.

"So this is your payback? Breaking my heart?" Quinn moaned against Santana's lips before she closed her eyes. Santana's eyes drifted to Quinn's lips before she brushed them over Quinn's gorgeous face.

"What do you want me to do Quinn?" Santana cried as she pulled back from Quinn. She clenched her hand into a fist and brought it to her chest. It physically hurt her as she looked at Quinn, the feeling of betrayal and hurt written all over her.

"Wait here? While you FUCK Sam? Hold him? Kiss him? Love him…." Santana turned her face away as she felt a sudden wash of emotions crush down on her, suffocating her.

"Is that what you want?" Santana mumbled as tears threatened to escape her.

Quinn didn't move from the wall but averted her eyes to the corner of the ceiling, trying to avoid Santana's burning gaze. A lone tear escaped her hazel eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I want you" Quinn whispered softly before closing her eyes.

Santana's mouth stood agape as she analyzed Quinn for a moment. Santana blinked her eyes rapidly as tears stung her eyes. Anger filled her as Quinn's words sunk in to her shaking form. Santana's heart was torn between joy and heartbreak as those words swirled around in her thoughts.

"You had me Fabray" Santana muttered angrily. "You just couldn't IMAGINE leaving Sammy-boy. What does he have that's so special?" Santana's words came out harsher that intended, shocking Quinn out of her comatose state.

"What was I supposed to do hmmmm?" Quinn mumbled before her stance changed into defense, her voice becoming more agitated. Whenever faced in a fight, Quinn's emotions changed rapidly. Vulnerable to Dangerous… Hurt to Daunting… Broken to seemingly invincible…. She threw her hands in the air as she let out an irritated sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam! While you were in a coma, I fell inlove with Santana and had crazy, mind-blowing sex constantly. Now I have to break up with you because I'm rather gonna take my chances with an infamous womanizer" Quinn growled before rolling her eyes. "I refuse to break-up with him just because we had some fling that obviously meant nothing to you. Not everyone is like you Santana. I actually feel bad that I might hurt Sam. Contrary to what everyone thinks I'm not a cold-hearted bitch."

"Excuse me" Santana's posture stiffened as her hands tingled from bunching them up into fists. Her vision reddened as an overload of emotions washed through her. "Some fling?" She huffed before looking down to the ground.

"Out of everything I said. That's what you hear?" Quinn mumbled before walking to Santana. She tilted Santana's chin upwards gently, looking into her eyes. She couldn't take it back though. It's not like Santana just wanted to be with her. "What else would you call it? You didn't even think twice about crawling between Brittany's legs. I refuse to be your plaything Santana" That's not what Quinn had intended on saying, but she couldn't help herself as jealousy reared it's ugly head. Quinn suddenly realized her mistake as Santana pulled away, her eyes darkening. Quinn's heart plummeted as she realized what she had said.

"You over stepped the line Fabray" Santana growled. "Now let me tell you how this is going to play out okay? I am going to walk out of this room, out of that door and out of your life. I do not want to see you ever again, so please don't try and reconcile the bridge you just burnt to the fucken ground. But before I go, I want to make myself crystal clear."

Quinn swallowed deeply as she saw Santana's arm cross infront of her chest. Her heart shattered as she heard the cold tone that entwined itself into Santana's general husky voice. What has she done?

"For one, You have no fucken right to be jealous of Brittany when you fucked Sam shamelessly for more than a week! Secondly, how dare you call me a womanizer when we both know that you were so busy that you couldn't even do the decent thing and come talk to me! You should've, atleast, paid me for my services, because obviously all I am to you is a cheap whore. And finally, Go fuck yourself and your victim mentality." And with that Santana stormed out of Quinn's room, leaving Quinn speechless and gasping for air. What just happened?


	20. Run-Away

Quinn hugged her legs closer to her chest as the silence of the house choked her. Everything was wrong. There was no soft snoring, no warm body behind her, no intoxicating scent of cocoa-butter… no Santana. Quinn stared blankly at the front door silently hoping that Santana would rush back in and tell her that she loved her…. But it didn't happen. The only thing that accompanied her was the bottle of wine she had bought home to share with Santana. Santana had to come home… she didn't even take clothes. And Quinn refused to sleep until she saw Santana again. She had to apologize… She had to make peace with Santana even if it meant that they would be nothing more but friends. The thought bought another quiver to Quinn's bottom-lip as her world seemed to crumble.

**_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_**

**_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**

**_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin"_**

"Sam" Quinn mumbled as she heard the familiar ringtone ringing through her ears. Her heart dropped when she saw his face pop up on the screen.

**_"Boy I hear you in my dreams_**

**_I feel your whisper across the sea_**

**_I keep you with me in my heart_**

**_You make it easier when life gets hard_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home aga-"_**

Quinn rejected the call quickly as she sighed in frustration. It was already 03:26 and there was no sign of Santana. Quinn was drunk, agitated and extremely tired. Where was she? It's not like her just to stay away even after a fight. She always came back for more. Quinn growled lowly in her throat which suddenly turned into a yawn. She just needed to wait a few more minutes. Santana would be home soon she thought as she lazily rubbed her eyes… Very Very Soon…

Quinn lifted her heavy head as her brain raved in her head.

"Hmmmmm" She groaned as her mouth felt dry. Lovely, what could be better than a Gawd damn hangover right after you lost the only person you love? Fucken brilliant Quinn thought as she ran her hand over her face, the heat of it nearly at boiling point.

"I'm never drinking again" She groaned as she reached around for her phone, too lazy to even open her eyes, which were any glued shut. Instead of the hard laminated flooring, she felt the soft cushion-like texture of a mattress under her.

"Wha…" She suddenly tore her eyes open as she felt around frantically. How'd she get here? How long had she slept for… Was Santana…? Her breath caught in her throat as she rushed out in a clumsy effort to try and apologize to Santana. Her foot hooked in the duvet, throwing her to the ground, causing an echoing thump throughout the apartment.

"Santana!" Quinn gasped as she got up, ignoring the pain in her leg that shot up her thigh.

"Santana" She cried again as she leaned on the wall, ripping her door open with a brutal tug.

"Santa…" She stopped in her tracks as she saw a patch of blonde hair sticking up from under the counter. She felt her body crumble as she saw Sam slowly appearing from under the counter, grinning at her from ear-to-ear.

"Good Morning Babe" He cheerily said as he placed two plates on the counter. The fresh aroma of waffles drifted through the air as Quinn stood, too disappointed to even utter a greeting. Sam took note of her silence, frowning slightly as he watched her bite her bottom-lip.

"You just missed her Babe. Santana was leaving just as I walked in. I think she's in a bit of a mood though. She practically growled at me when I asked her where you were, but she said on your bed sleeping so I thought I'd quickly make you breakfast"

Quinn's eyes rapidly moved over to Santana's door before looking at Sam. What the hell was going on? She quickly rushed to Santana's room, throwing the door open. She nearly dropped to her knees as she saw Santana's room, everything was the same but… all the necessities were gone… with Santana.

Quinn's body shuddered as she felt strong arms wrap around her in a tight embrace, the oaky smell of Sam wrapped around her nearly choking her as despair clawed her stomach.

"Did you guys fight?" Sam whispered, almost making Quinn burst out in hysterical laughter. Ofcourse we did dumbass Quinn growled in her mind. Quinn just closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.


	21. Santana's Great Escape

Santana took a deep breath as she prepared herself for Quinn. She couldn't explain the feelings that rushed through her like poison through her veins. The pain destroyed her insides slowly, crippling her internally. She didn't want to face Quinn after the harsh words that were flung around so carelessly, but she had no choice. She rushed out without even thinking about taking necessities, leaving herself at a disadvantage. Part of her hoped that Quinn had gone back to Sam, so she could sneak around the house without facing Quinn. She sighed deeply before pushing the door open quietly. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Quinn cuddled up in a blanket in front of her, holding a near empty bottle of wine. Soft snores escaped Quinn's lips before she mumbled slightly. All the anger and resentment flowed out of Santana as Quinn wiggled her nose slightly as though it was itchy. Santana cursed herself as she remembered what Puck had said.

**_"You will also want to destroy her because you know that she is the only one that could hurt you badly, but you'll never succeed because she bats her eyelashes and you're defenses get crushed. She's a threat to you because I think that you're in love with her Snix. You ALWAYS have been"_**

She couldn't leave her sleeping on the floor though? Could she?... Santana took a deep breath before moving over to Quinn. She pried the bottle out of Quinn hands only to be rewarded by a small groan.

"Hush Princess. I think you've had enough" Santana snickered slightly as Quinn frowned slightly. She placed the bottle on the table next to Quinn before moving down onto her hunches. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as Quinn pouted her lips. Why couldn't she just get her stuff and leave? Santana hated the fact that she was helplessly pulled towards Quinn, no matter the circumstances. A strand of hair fell in front of Quinn's closed eyes, giving her an air of innocence. Santana couldn't help brush the strand behind Quinn's ear. This action in turn bought a dream-like smile to Quinn's pouty lips, making Santana's legs weak. She quickly shook herself out of her daze before moving to pick up Quinn's petit body. Quinn molded into her perfectly before she snuggled into Santana's chest, mumbling something softly about cocoa-butter. Santana kicked the Quinn's door open softly before moving to place Quinn on her bed. As Santana laid Quinn down she felt herself being pulled closer, Quinn refusing to let her go.

"Stay with me" Quinn whispered softly as she pulled Santana closer again, Snuggling into her chest like a toddler. Santana pulled back quickly, thinking that Quinn might be awake, but soft snore confirmed that Quinn was still fast asleep. Santana could keep her feelings in anymore as she paced at the foot of Quinn's bed, running her hands through her hair. Quinn might be sleeping, but she needed to get her feelings out… because after tonight she would not see Quinn again.

"I know you're probably not going to remember this… but I can't take this anymore Quinn. I have loved you since we were kids. Always clawing onto some hope that one day you'll fall for me" Santana couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn as she paced slowly. "The day you walked into the apartment I couldn't believe that I had to try and survive gawd knows how many more years of that torture. Hoping that one day you might like me… even fall for me. You kept pulling me on a string, flirting here, touching there… but it meant nothing to you" Santana finally turned to face Quinn, who had started to drool slightly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you care. I mean… I was fine when Sam was out of the picture… but then? He comes back and you're practically infused into him. And the worst thing is that I can't help but feel like I'm absolutely inlove with you." Santana sighed in frustration before crawling on the bed, moving next to Quinn. Quinn automatically turned, seeking the heat of Santana's body. Quinn nuzzled her way into Santana's chest, rewarding her with an endearing smile. "And the worst thing is that you'll wake up tomorrow and not remember a word of this. You'll carry on loving Sam and you'll live contently not knowing that I'm breaking inside from not being able to see you. You won't know that I love how you smell… your voice… your laugh… The way that you put your walls up to protect yourself… The way you refuse to cry… The way you get jealous over a stupid body shot…" Santana let out a small chuckle before placing a kiss on Quinn's head. Her train of thought left Santana as her lips against Quinn's temple, leaving Santana in awe. How was she possibly going to do this? Would she risk Quinn waking up? Santana stayed a few moments with Quinn, holding Quinn tightly to her chest, treasuring the moment. She felt Quinn stir slightly in her arms and she realized that she couldn't stay any longer. She pried Quinn's entangled limbs from her body and snuck out of the room, savoring the smell of Quinn for one last time. As her eyes brushed over the apartment for one last time, she saw the clock on the wall. It was already six o' clock and she was pushing her luck being here. She jolted to her room quickly, filling up a bag with everything she would need for her tripped. Her mother was right… She needed direction so this would be the best decision. Santana snickered at her mother's words:

**_"You're wasting your time Mi Hija. Go study! There are many pretty girls there. I'll never know why your father let you loaf around for so long. I don't even know how you can call that job of your work. Prancing around all day trying to think of ways to sell women"_**

Santana's mother misunderstood the concept of PR and marketing. She thought it was some underground escort service industry and even worse that Santana herself was one of the call girls.

Just as she placed the last of her things in, the doorbell rang… She rushed to the door to avoid the visitor ringing the doorbell again, but sighed as soon as she saw Sam smiling back at her.

"Hi Santana. Just came to see if that amazing girlfriend of mine"

"She's in the room" Santana growled as a sudden rush of anger flooded through her veins, leaving Sam speechlessly waiting before she rushed out the door.


	22. Three Months Later

"You did what?"

"It's not like that Kurt… It's just… She's just… I think I might've be inlove with her. Have you ever felt like it would be pointless waking up unless you woke up to THAT ONE specific person?" Quinn's eyes were down-casted as she sat on the living room floor with Kurt. She had to tell someone and Rachel had been acting weird lately. It was great to have Kurt back, even though it was only for a short while. It was finally her birthday and Kurt insisted on throwing a party fit for a diva.

"With Santana?" Kurt mumbled in disbelief, looking at Quinn as though she were a unicorn. Quinn raised her eyebrow, challenging Kurt to insult Santana. As she saw Kurt's eyebrows lift in surprise she went back to the pain-staking task of wrapping "thank-you" gifts. She grew frustrated as the ribbons tangled between her fingers.

"ARGH" She growled before throwing the gift across the room.

"EY! Don't take it out on the gifts. You'll spill the…"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Kurt comical face as the découpage spilled from the box when it hit Santana's room's door.

"…..découpage"

He raised his eyebrow in silence before continuing with the rest of the gifts, but couldn't help but snicker when Quinn snorked softly as she laughed.

"You know what. It's been months since she left. Did you really think you'd be able to keep her? Just be happy with your memories and let her go Q. She couldn't have been that amazing in bed" Kurt finally concluded as he smiled proudly at the bow he had just tied. Quinn rolled her eyes as he flaunted it infront of her, smiling knowingly.

"Okay. For one, it has only been two months. Secondly, I atleast wanted to try and keep her. And Thirdly, She was fucken AMAZING in bed."

"Well then maybe… you weren't" Kurt snickered. This earned him a quick jab in the arm before Quinn stood up, waving a rose around.

"I am amazing in bed okay" Quinn stated proudly as she pointed the rose at Kurt. "She loved how I worked my tongue up her body. She would moan softly as I run my tongue against her hip bone. And then she would suddenly grip my hair softly… I still remember when I-"

"WHOA! TMI Q!" Kurt yelled before he placed his fingers in his ears. This got them both giggling again before Quinn lazily fell onto the couch, brushing the rose absently across her lips. Kurt sighed softly before placing his hand on Quinn's leg.

"Hey…"

Quinn raised her eyes to look at him, slight tears forming in her eyes. She was thankful for Kurt. He was the only one that knew the full extent of her feelings for Santana. It's been months already and she still felt as though her world was hanging by a strand of sanity. Santana was her first and last thought every day. Sam was great… yeah… but Santana was amazing. Quinn let out a soft sigh before looking away from Kurt's sympathetic gaze.

"It's your birthday tomorrow. You can't show up all broken hearted Princess" Kurt whispered before smiling sadly.

A cold shiver ran down Quinn's spine… How was she going to do this?


	23. Surprise!

Bass vibrated off the walls as Quinn entered a pitch-black room. The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air as she felt the tight arms of Sam wrap around her. The bass slowly built up as spinning lasers drew across the roof, highlighting the high ceilings of the giant dance floor. She felt ecstasy and adrenaline exuded from the bodies which filled the room. It swallowed Quinn in, making her heart beat and body tingle. Gawd! The rush off the music built up in her until a low rumble of bass shattered the room followed by the trance-inducing strobe-lights. She felt the warm breath of Sam against her neck as he laughed softly. Kurt was an amazing party planner, and things just seemed to get better with every second which passed.

"You like it?" Sam whispered in her ear before leading her to the stage which had been assembled infront of the dance floor. Quinn couldn't help but smile as the excitement tried to escape. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday! She smiled as she saw Rachel and Kurt conversing deeply, worry written all over their faces. Quinn wondered what had caused the distress but was slowly distracted at Brittany's half clothed body dancing atop a speaker. "The Beauty of Alcohol" Quinn thought as Brittany suddenly slipped slightly. Puck was quickly by her side, covering the fall to avoid any embarrassment. A smile appeared on all their faces as they saw Quinn and Sam approaching.

"OH MY GAWD!" Quinn heard from behind her. She turned to see a small Asian girl running towards her, dragging her boyfriend along.

"TINA" Quinn shouted back before she enveloped the small brunette in her arms. It's been so long! Quinn's heart almost burst with the joy which had filled her. Did Sam invite all her friends? She felt like a toddler reading itself for Christmas.

"Mike? Oh my gawd! Mike!" Quinn stated before wrapping Mike into a bear hug. She was rewarded with an equally as tight hug and a goofy smile.

"I didn't know you guys were back in town" Quinn barely heard her own voice over the pulsating music but Tina seemed to understand the statement.

"Mike and I took some leave to come see you guys. We've missed you terribly. And we just had to see Ms. Broadway Diva, herself" Tina affectionately smiled at Rachel, who was waving her arms around as though she was drowning. Quinn's cheek started to ache from all the smiling but she couldn't help but feel like this was the perfect night. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would go wrong. She looked hot and she was ready to party herself one day closer to her grave. Distress crept into her heart though as she watched Kurt's face twist into horror. Her eyes followed his to the door but she saw nothing but blinding lights and waving hands. Kurt turned slowly catching Quinn's eye. He's frown instantly disappeared before he rushed down to her with open arms.

"Happy Birthday Q" He mumbled before hugging Quinn tightly. Quinn couldn't place her finger on it but she knew something was disturbing Kurt. She felt his rigid body against hers, feeling the waves of worry crashing against her.

"Something wrong Kurt?" Quinn mumbled before releasing him. Kurt eyes darted suddenly around the room as though he had been caught staring.

"Nothing Q… Just thought I saw a party crasher" Kurt fell silent as his eyes caught Quinn's curious hazel orbs.


	24. The Brunette

Kurt took a deep breath as his gaze crossed the dance floor, looking for the unwelcomed party crasher. A cold shiver ran down his spine as his eyes trained themselves on every brunette which crossed his line-of-fire. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Sam pull Quinn atop the stage. She blushed slightly as the music died down. Everyone's eyes seemed to focus on Quinn, making her uncomfortable. Kurt leaned against the stairway railing infront of him as he saw Sam bowing slightly to please the crowd. Quinn waved slightly before she dropped her hands infront of herself gracefully.

"Hi…" Sam mumbled into the microphone. This caused a roar of laughed to erupt from the crowd below Kurt. "Sam… Sam… Sam…" Kurt mumbled as he took a sip of his drink, trying to avoid messing-up his lip-gloss.

"Thank you to everyone who came to make Quinn's night a special one"

"I just came for the free booze" Puck shouted out causing another roar of laughter to erupt.

Both Quinn and Sam smiled in amusement before Sam cleared his throat into the microphone slightly, causing the noise on the floor to die down again. Kurt's eyes traced Quinn's features as she stood on the stage. A gorgeous smile graced her face as her eyes shone in excitement but as Sam wrapped his arms around her, Quinn flinched slightly. It killed Kurt that Quinn couldn't appreciate what she had. Then again… would he if he was in her position? Kurt couldn't stand the obvious pain that Quinn was in, but he knew Santana. Santana was nothing but a disaster waiting to happen… Hell wrapped up in a juicy wrapper, just waiting to explode. "This is better" he thought as he saw an endearing smile appear on Sam's face as he looked down at Quinn.

A sudden flash of brunette appeared once again before disappearing into the designated restrooms. This made Kurt's body tense, his blood rushing through his fist which clenched the railing of the stairway. The whole room seemed to fade as dread filled his body, but the atmosphere cracked as he heard the intense voice of Mercedes. He didn't know she was here! The familiar words of **_"Someone like you- Adele" _**erupted from her lips causing Kurt to scream in excitement, placing his hands over his mouth as emotions rattled through his body.

"What you looking at?" he stated as he caught the eyes of a young girl weighing him up. With a flip of his hair, Kurt made his way to the stage to join his friends once again. He was not going to ruin his whole night worrying.


	25. Let the Games Begin!

Quinn stood upon the stage as those she was a trophy. Lights flashed across her sight, obscuring the people below on the dance floor. Sam stood proudly next to her, cuddling her in his side as he played to the masses. Everyone seemed genuinely happy… Everything seemed normal. Quinn could help but take a soft sigh as she caught Puck's eye. Maybe she didn't want it to be normal… she would be able to live in a world of chaos aslong as Santana was there… but she wasn't… not anymore. Quinn smiled sadly though. She was accustomed to the pain which rattled her body every time she thought about Santana. It was like she was a recovering addict, craving the pleasure which destroyed her body, her thoughts. But her thoughts were forgotten as she heard a soft a melodic piano piece flow through the air. She turned around quickly only to be greeted by deep brown eyes and a sparkling smile.

Mercedes waved excitedly before **_"Someone like you- Adele" _**erupted from her mouth smoothly.

**_"I heard_**

**_That you're settled down_**

**_That you_**

**_Found a girl_**

**_And you're_**

**_Married now_**

**_I heard_**

**_That your dreams came true._**

**_Guess she gave you things_**

**_I didn't give to you_**

Did Sam invite everyone? The whole gang? Quinn couldn't help but place her hands over her mouth with excitement. Sam was honestly the best boyfriend… EVER…. Quinn turned around and wrapped Sam in her arms, giving him the biggest hug possible.

**_Old friend_**

**_Why you so shy?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back_**

**_Or hide from the light"_**

"You're amazing" She whispered in his ear before she turned around to face Mercedes again. Mercedes called Quinn with her finger before pointing to a microphone next to her. Quinn smiled as she walked over to retrieve it. How long has it been? Quinn smiled as she took the microphone into her hands, holding it tightly, waiting

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**

**_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded_**

**_That for me it isn't over_**

Quinn listened to the words as she awaited her que, but she cursed herself as the words reminded her of Santana. Emotions built up once again in her before she took a deep breath…

**_Never mind_**

**_I'll find someone, like you_**

Her voice shook slightly as the words escaped her lip, knowing that it was a lie… How could anyone be like her…

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

Quinn closed her eyes as she felt tears threatening to drown her in sorrow

**_Don't forget me I beg_**

**_I remember you said_**

**_"Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead."_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead,_**

**_Yeah._**

Quinn's jaw clenched slightly before she opened her eyes. She saw the faces of her friends and co-eds, knowing that this was where she was suppose to be… but why didn't it feel the way it should?

**_You know how_**

**_The time flies_**

**_Only yesterday_**

**_It was the time of our lives_**

**_We were born and raised_**

**_In a summer haze_**

**_Bound by the surprise_**

**_Of our glory days_**

Quinn bit her bottom-lip as Mercedes took the verse over once again with her sultry voice. Her thoughts drifted back to when Santana and Mercedes did the mash-up of Adele's songs and smiled as she remembered Santana's deep penetrating voice, the raw emotions which it captured. Santana might've been broken, but she was a work of art. The shattered pieces formed the unique beauty and essence.

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**

**_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

**_That for me it isn't over._**

Quinn's voice cut through the masses as raw emotions grew in her voice, as though she was trying to convince herself that she could carry on without Santana.

**_Never mind_**

**_I'll find someone, like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forget me I beg_**

**_I remember you said_**

**_"Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead"_**

**_Nothing compares_**

**_No worries or cares_**

**_Regrets and mistakes_**

**_And memories made._**

**_Who would have known_**

**_How bittersweet_**

**_This would taste?_**

… Quinn took a deep breath…

**_Never mind_**

**_I'll find someone, like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forget me I beg_**

**_I remember you said_**

**_"Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead"_**

**_Never mind_**

**_I'll find someone, like you_**

**_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_**

**_Don't forget me I beg_**

**_I remember you said_**

**_"Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead"_**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love_**

**_But sometimes it hurts instead_**

As Quinn sang the last few chorus' of the song, each word cut deeper and deeper into her. This was her fate, her privilege and her curse. She will always be just some girl that fell inlove with another girl, knowing that it would never work.

As the song ended, they were furnished with cheers and applause. She actually missed this.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your touch homegirl" Mercedes stated as she placed her hand on her hip, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe you made it!"

"I just got back from tour and thought I'd pop in." Mercedes finally caught her breath and moved to Quinn to wrap her arms around her. "And it's really awesome seeing everyone again… I haven't seen Santana though"

Quinn felt her body straighten in Mercedes' grasp, making Mercedes pull back slightly. Quinn received a curious look but the before Mercedes could dig further Kurt appeared at their side. He greeted Mercedes with a giggle as they wiggled their fingers together in a strange handshake. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before giggling with them.

"Now let me show you how it's done" Kurt threw his head back dramatically before taking Mercedes microphone. Let the Games begin.


	26. Revealed

Kurt strutted his way to the middle of the stage waving his hand like a proud diva. mic in hand. A small smirk crossed his lips as he looked around. The brunette? Nothing but a faint memory that gnawed the back of his mind.

Quinn made her way back to Sam who sat down at their table, surrounded by Rachel and Finn. It was surprising how she had become so comfortable with the two around her. There was a point in her life where she wanted them both beaten and thrown down a drain… thankfully she had gotten over her homicidal tendencies. She smiled as Sam pulled her onto his lap gently, making her giggle slightly. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before looking again at Finn. Quinn tried to pay attention to the dusty topic of football but her attention kept on disappearing amongst the wave of people there…. WAIT… Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she saw a dark shadow leaning against the stairway talking to some blonde guy. Dim lighting obscured her sight but the girl had the same flowing hair Santana did, as well as the same build… could it be? Her pulse quickened as she bite her bottom-lip absently.

"Quinn?" Quinn vaguely heard her name being called as a hand softly wrapped around her waist. She couldn't turn away, not now… she had to see.

"Quinn?" Quinn tried to flush out the sound of her name as she tried to piece the picture of the girls face together in her mind. She was unable to piece her face together. She needed more, maybe just a quick glimpse. She needed more of… Santana? Quinn could only hope and pray…

"Babe?" She felt Sam touch gently touch her jaw bone to gain her attention. Frustration tugged at her as she finally turned to look into Sam's curious eyes. Annoyance etched itself into her face before she turned back to the stairway… where the girl had disappeared. **Typical!**

Quinn took a deep breath before focusing on Sam, his eyes down-casted. She smiled slightly before brushing his fringe back. "Hey…" She whispered. A smile that gazed Sam's huge lips before he moved up and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"We were just saying that if Kurt doesn't start singing soon someone is going to pull him off the stage" Rachel mumbled before looking away quickly. Something was wrong between Rachel and Finn… Quinn watched them as their body language screamed discomfort. She raised an eyebrow slightly before reaching for Sam's drink… She was really not interested in hearing their story right now. Quinn turned her eyes to the stage as the lights faded completely, leaving a lone light focused on Kurt as a slow piano tune started playing. Rachel let out a soft giggle as Kurt cleared his throat loudly into the microphone.

**_"Right from the start, you were a thief,_**

**_You stole my heart and_**

**_I your willing victim_**

**_I let you see the parts of me_**

**_That weren't all that pretty._**

**_And with every touch_**

**_You fixed them._**

**_Now, you've been talking in your sleep_**

**_Oh oh, things you never say to ME_**

**_Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough_**

**_Of our Love, our Love."_**

The mass of people started cheering loudly as Kurt bowed his head with a knowing look. He knew his was good and he had every right to flaunt it. Tina squealed loudly as the beat started hitting in making Mike laugh loudly. But the crowd suddenly stilled as a dark figured entered from the far right side of the stage. The shadow moved confidently, unphased as panic suddenly christened the room.

"What the…" Puck mumbled as the shadow slowly started to come to light. Quinn's eyes rapidly moved between Kurt and the figure as a hard pressure compressed her lungs.

**_Just give me a reason,_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second, we're not broken_**

**_Just bent we can learn to love again._**

**_Oh, it's in the stars,_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken_**

**_Just bent we can learn to love again._**

The music started to die down as the crowd's jaws fell to the floor.

"I was wondering where…" Mercedes trailed off as the lone light capture the shadow.

Kurt felt a cold shiver trail down his back, the wind leaving his lung… It couldn't be. A deep, husky voice suddenly raced through the speakers, sending shivers down everyone's spine…

**_I'm sorry I don't understand where_**

**_All of this is coming from._**

**_I thought that we were fine,_**

Kurt slowly started to turn around as anger started to stir in his belly. Who gives you the right?

But as he turned his words left him as deep brown eyes bore down into his soul.

**_Your head is running wild again_**

**_My dear, we still have everything_**

**_And it's all in your MIND._**

The piano started to get into the rhythm once again as kurt finally composed himself, mumbling the harmony in the song

**_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_**

... It didn't sound how it should've but the show needed to go on!

**_You've been having real bad dreams_**

**_Oh oh, used to lie so close to me_**

**_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love , our love_**

**_Ooooh, our love, our love._**

A smile grazed across the mouth of the Party- Crasher.. leaving everyone speechless


	27. Forgive me?

**_You've been having real bad dreams_**

**_Oh oh, used to lie so close to me_**

**_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love , our love_**

**_Ooooh, our love, our love._**

A smile grazed across the mouth of the Party- Crasher… leaving everyone speechless. Kurt finally turned to the crowd again before he felt warm hand rest on his shoulder. A surge of energy raced through him before. He had to ignore the feeling that numbed his brain... ignore the pain. But the touch was missed… wanted…

**_Just give me a reason,_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second, we're not broken_**

**_Just bent we can learn to love again._**

Goosebumps formed on Kurt's skin as the voice that he had fallen in-love caressed the air. Blaine's face came into view as the spotlight caught his schoolboy features, a proud smile draped across his lips.

**_Oh, I never stopped_**

**_It's still written in the scars on my heart_**

**_You're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

"When did Blaine get here?" Quinn mumbled softly as she saw Kurt close his eyes, trying to compose himself. Finally she heard Kurt's shaky voice harmonize perfectly with Blaine's, sending shivers down her spine.

**_Oh, tear ducts and rust_**

Blaine sang deeply as he moved closer to Kurt, making Kurt back unconsciously.

**_I'll fix it for us_**

Kurt sang back. His voice weary with emotion as though he was crying it out. The crowd inhaled quickly as the tension seemed to resurface once again. Was this part of the show?

**_We're collecting dust,_**

**_But our love's enough._**

Blaine cried back, clutching his fist to his heart…

**_You're holding it in,_**

Kurt mumbled as he moved closer to Blaine as though it were a soap opera.

**_You're pouring a drink_**

"Are they actually song fighting" Brittany mumbled as her eyes focused on the stage where Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, lost and forlorn.

**_No, nothing is as bad as it seems._**

Puck nodded his head as he raised his light lighter into the air. Freak… or strange… it was beautiful.

**_We'll come clean!_**

Came the last pitch-perfect note from Kurt before he turned on his heels to walk out, but he felt a hand capture his… pulling him back, closer. Kurt stared into Blaine gently sang the last few verses of the song.

**_Just give me a reason,_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second, we're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

**_Oh, it's in the stars_**

**_It's still written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

Quinn watched as Kurt and Blaine's emotions practically bleed over the stage. She wished secretly that it had been Santana that had come to serenade her with beautiful words and intense love….

**_Just give me a reason,_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second, we're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

**_Oh, it's in the stars_**

**_It's still written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

Finally Blaine sang the outro with deep pain which rattled his voice. He had missed Kurt and he knew he had been stupid… all he needed was Kurt.

**_Ooh, we can learn to love again_**

**_Ooh, we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh, that we're not broken_**

**_Just bent and we can learn to love again._**

The light's fell as the crowd started cheering, leaving Quinn and Rachel looking at each other silently. Was Kurt okay?


	28. Announcement

I guess you're all starting to hate me right now? Right? JJ

I promise you it is only for your viewing pleasure.

Thought I'd take a few seconds out to answer some pending questions. So please let me know if you have any more… I honestly love reading your feedback; good or bad.

First I'd love to take a few moments to thank **_Parkourgirl2121_** for her KICK-ASS statement.

**_Boringsiot_** – I was born to torture you Princess lol.

**_CherryLiqueur33_** – Sam is a good guy and that's what makes it worse, because Quinn has to weigh up if she would be happier with Santana or Sam… The thing is that in real life sometimes the only bad guy is you and you can't blame anyone else… And Quinn has to learn this.

Oh and **_Quintanna2, ErosEternaGlee_** and **_All _**you guys wondering… Santana's friends didn't choose Quinn. Santana just disappeared, so they don't know what's happening. The only reason Rachel and Finn has chosen Quinn's side is because they haven't heard Santana's side. Isn't it the general story?

**_AintNobody _**- ….I only do that to get the best reaction out of people. Good or Bad… It means your living yourself into the story.

**JhoiMadz** – Thanks for the review; San needs to hold back yes… but do you know how hard it is to go against your very nature? She lives and breathes Quinn… It's tainted love in everyway.

**_Rainezeik – _**MY NUMBER ONE FAN! Lol J it gets better!

**_Snowdrop1026 – _**I love this comment because it is exactly what's so twisted about the story and it makes one think and wonder… it's the dark under belly of love and human nature.

**_EmoChildP – _**I miss your comments! Lol where you hiding?

I'm really sorry if I missed any one but I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Please let me know if you have any more questions lol… Or if I'm torturing you too much!

Thank Guys,

XxXxXxX


	29. Curve

"What the hell are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt mumbled as soon as they were out of sight. His mind raced through the last time he had seen Blaine and his heart flinched. This was too much.

"Sam invited us! He wanted the old group back" Blaine stated as he followed Kurt to a dark corner of the backstage.

"You weren't invited" Kurt groaned as he turned around, folding his arms. "Quinn can't hand all this stress"

"How am I going to stress Quinn out babe?" Blaine moved closer and took Kurt's hands between his. Kurt trembled at the caring tone which edged Blaine's voice.

"Blaine… I can't do this…"

"Hey Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard Rachel's voice drift over the stage. Blaine politely smiled at Rachel before turning back to Kurt, looking deep into his eyes. "I just wanted to talk."

Kurt raised his eyebrow defensively before turning to Rachel. "Give us a minute?"

"But I wanted to know…" Rachel mumbled

"Just a minute Rachel" Kurt moaned back before looking back at Blaine who was playing idly with his fingers.

Rachel sighed deeply before looking around the room and spotting Brittany at the other corner of the stage. She giggled as she saw Brittany stumble slightly but humor turned to shock as Brittany suddenly disappeared. Rachel ran swiftly to Brittany only to find her sitting on the stage stairs, downing a bottle of whiskey.

"Her Rachel" Brittany whispered before looking at the bottle intensely. "I wonder sometimes if they know this just tastes like water which was matured in a mossy log"

Rachel raised her eyebrows before sitting next to the bigger blonde girl. Rachel laughed as Brittany rested her head on her lap. She gently stroked Brittany's long blonde locks as she locked around the room. A jolt of pain rushed through her as she saw Quinn holding Sam's hand… She didn't know what was wrong with her… She was dating Finn… She was a novice broadway star… She lived in New York… She had friends and yet… She felt empty. She heard Brittany mumble softly before she saw the bottle of whiskey shoved under her nose.

"Drink… It helps. Believe me…" Brittany moaned before sitting up again.

Rachel eyed the bronze liquid, the bitterly sweet taste already forming on her tongue. She knew it wasn't a good idea but how else was she going to try and smile and wave? Her eyes drifted across the people and saw Finn attempting to dance, his long limbs almost entangling him. With a last sigh she took the bottle and lost herself in it as the burning liquid swept down her throat. She heard a faint giggle from Brittany before she felt the last drop escape the bottle. She licked her lips contently and then smiled at Brittany. She felt a yelp of joy escape her as **_Avicii levels - Good Feeling_** started playing.

"Oh my Gawd! I love this song!" Brittany shouted as she suddenly jumped up. She grasped Rachel's hand, feeling a bit of resistance from the smaller brunette.

"Nooooooo" Rachel mouth as she placed the bottle down, her head already spinning and her stomach grumbling.

"Come on Rach! I'll be fun… "

Rachel Couldn't help but crumble as she felt Brittany's puppy dog eyes staring at her.

"Oh alright…. But I'm not going to lower myself to the standards – " before she could complete the sentence, she felt herself being pulled up against Brittany. The music numbed her thoughts as she felt Brittany spin her around, making her giggle. She felt Brittany grinding into her softly from the back and she couldn't help but let out a slight moan. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING? Rachel's eyes widened as she felt her skin get hot under Brittany's fingers which caressed her shoulders… OH MY GAWD I'M GAY! But before she could stop the motion of the ocean, so to speak, she felt Brittany go rigid. Rachel turned around quickly to see Brittany staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Rachel shouted as blue neon light lit up Brittany's face. She touched Brittany's finger gently, jumping back as she felt a spark jolt through her. Praying that she was just drunk, she looked down again.

Brittany shook her head before moving to the bar. She pointed to another bottle of alcohol before coming back to Rachel again. She produced a bottle of tequila and smiled. Brittany moved closer to Rachel's ear and laughed

"Wanna get wasted?" Brittany shouted over the music. Rachel just nodded as she realized the look of hurt in Brittany's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blaine! You can't just come back here and expect me to be all over you. You hurt me…" Kurt mumbled as he turned away from Blaine's intense eyes.

"But I realized that I was wrong…" Blaine pleaded as he moved behind Kurt, wrapping his arms Kurt's waist. "Please… Just give me one more chance. I have to wake up every day without a smile… because I can't smile without you next to me"

Kurt felt his body automatically rest into Blaine's. Their bodies molded perfectly as silence enveloped them.

"Just trust me…" Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck before they heard the music still behind them. Giggles followed, spending warning signs down Kurt's nerves. OH GAWD… RACHEL….

As they turned around, they saw Brittany and Rachel standing on the stage gripping a microphone.

"This is to the people we love… and here's to the people that love us….. BUT THE PEOPLE WE LOVE WILL NEVER LOVE US… SO FUCK 'EM! HERE'S TO US!" They both mumbled before a guitar riff tore over the sound waves.

**_It was you and me and one hot summer_**

**_Beading up with sweat all over each other_**

**_Soaking wet_**

**_We didn't have a lot of time_**

**_So we didn't waste much_**

**_Found in all the right places_**

**_You wanted me to touch_**

**_And all those memories_**

**_Make it so hard to forget about me_**

Quinn covered her eyes as Rachel sang the first verse in an attempt to be sexy. But she couldn't help but recall the song's lyrics… She felt her eyes move over Sam who stood between their mutual friends, laughing.

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

**_Another chance to gain it just like that_**

**_The best you ever had_**

**_And do you close your eyes with her_**

**_And pretend I'm doing you again_**

**_Like only I can_**

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

"Yes… I do" Quinn mumbled before she fixated her eyes on Brittany. She wondered if Brittany had ever felt like this…

**_It was you and me it seemed to last forever_**

**_The way you taste and I still remember_**

**_The sounds we made_**

**_One day in June I stayed all night_**

**_And made love to you like_**

**_The 4th of July_**

**_And all those memories_**

**_Make it so hard to forget about me_**

But as she heard the pain filtered through Brittany's voice, she knew immediately that Brittany had… she still did. Quinn felt a pang of guilt rush through her.

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

**_Another chance to gain it just like that_**

**_The best you ever had_**

**_And do you close your eyes with her_**

**_And pretend I'm doing you again_**

**_Like only I can_**

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

The crowds eyes were fixated on the duo as they drew closer to each other, belting out the song with such passion that it sent shivers down Quinn's neck.

**_Every night every time_**

**_You see me when you close your eyes_**

Quinn closed her eyes as the impact of the words drove a stake through her heart. Did her friends just randomly select songs to taunt her? It wasn't like she enjoyed thinking about Santana constantly or lying in bed at night wishing that this whole thing was a dream? She felt a lone tear run down her face as the guitar solo shook through the stage.

**_I bet you wish you had me back_**

**_Another chance to gain it just like that_**

**_Like only I can_**

**_You wish you had me back_**

**_Bet you wish you had me back_**

**_Bet you wish you had me back_**

Rachel practically shouted the last verse before her eyes fell on Sam's. Their eyes locked before she turned to Brittany, cupping her face. Rachel stood on her toes and brushed her lips against Brittany's. She smiled as she felt Brittany responding to it. They were both drunk… but FUCK IT, Rachel thought. What she failed to realize was that Finn walked outside in a fit of rage as the crowded whistled.


	30. Last Call

"Why you so quiet Princess?" Quinn startled as she heard the deep husky voice of Mercedes sneak up on her. She placed a smile on her lips and turned to look at Mercedes.

"Guess I just hate getting old" Quinn mumbled before smiling genuinely again. Mercedes was like a sister to her, she genuinely missed her.

"So who invited Blaine?" Mercedes whispered before nodding her head, quite obviously, toward Kurt and Blaine who stood in horror. Guess not every could stomach Rachel and Brittany… Well it was quite a match. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"I think Sam did. I barely got close to the guest list" Quinn raised an eyebrow as a few boys started to tackle eachother outside right on que.

"I can see that girlfriend" Mercedes stated as she raised her eyebrow in disgust. "But I must say atleast your boyfriend knows some pretty fine beef cake. Hmmmm Mhhhh!" Mercedes growled softly before smiling at Quinn. "Too bad you're taken" Mercedes rolled her eyes before placing an empty glass on the bar.

"Make it two" Quinn mumbled before spinning around to face the bar. She leaned on her elbows as she traced the table with her nail.

"For the ladies" a deep husky voice fell between them.

"Did you not just hear that I said she's taken" Mercedes went off as the Bartender's eyes practically undressed Quinn. "I… however… am single big boy"

Quinn started to snicker as she took her drink and turned once more. Rachel and Brittany had now disappeared and the crowd… once again was busy dancing and jubilating. Typical… Everyone is having a blast but her, the actual party girl.

"You wanna go dance Quinny?" She smiled as she recognized Puck deep sensual voice. He wasn't Santana, but he was close enough…

She laughed before she got up from her seat and went to the middle of the dance floor, joining Tina and Mike. The beat moved her as she felt her pulse start to race… Her thoughts moved back to the night that her and Santana had the confrontation in the bar. She felt Puck next to her dancing close enough but not too close… Nothing else existed but her and the music… and the beat.

**_"Ellie Goulding - Figure 8"_** caused a roar of approval as the deep base filtered through the room. The lights shut off leaving nothing but the music and the floor. Quinn seemed to fall in a trance as her hips started to move slowly to the rhythm, every fibre connected to her being came alive sending electricity down her spin. She suddenly went rigid though when a faint smell of cocoa-butter drift in the air. She shivered as she felt a heated hand move across her mid-riff, pulling her closer. Quinn gasped as she felt her back mold against someone. The heat exuded from this person was enough to set Quinn's skin on fire. It wasn't Sam… Nor Puck… It felt so much like Santana. Quinn moaned softly as she felt a warm breath against her neck. This was torture… but her body refused to turn around, the sensation of the body behind her setting her body into overdrive. Whoever it was was an exceptional dancer because Quinn's body was being dominated, moved to the rhythm and trance.

Quinn finally decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around swiftly as the last few sentences of the song were sung…. But there was no one infront of her when she felt out in the dark. The stranger had left… leaving her frustrated and in sexual over drive.

"And now Babe?" She felt Sam's arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly.

"Nothing Much" Quinn turned around in Sam's arms before kissing the tip of his nose. Sam smiled before resting his forehead on Quinn's lovingly.

"It's time to get your present" Sam whispered before they heard the rustling sound of the microphone, the music completely cut off.

**_"WOULD SAM AND QUINN COME TO THE FRONT?" _**


	31. Explosions

Quinn trembled slightly as she made her way up to center stage, the crowd edging her on. Sam waved slightly as he followed her up. Everyone's eyes bore into them as a lone light lit up the stage, focusing on them. They finally came to rest in the center… The crowd fell silent. Quinn's mind raced through the reason for all of this… but she suddenly drew back in horror as Sam bent down onto one knee infront of her.

"Quinn… Quinny… My Angel…" Sam took a deep breath before producing a small black box. Quinn's heart jumped into her throat as she looked around anxiously… She couldn't do this. She shouldn't be here, she wasn't inlove with Sam….

"I would've given this to you sooner but-" Sam opened the box to reveal a gold encrusted ring with a champagne diamond … "I actually had the accident on my way to go get it…"

Quinn's eyes quickly jolted to Sam's. His eyes filled with nothing but love and endearment.

"When you went to your mom?" Quinn mumbled as she reached out to touch the ring. She felt a surge of excitement fill her as she realized that this is what she had wanted since she was a little girl growing up…. Santana was always the groom though when they played… She felt her throat clog up as she realized that maybe this was just how it had to be. She would never be with Santana… Santana did even show up. Maybe Santana just wanted a fling…

Sam cleared his throat slightly as he realized that she was lost in thought. Quinn raised her eyes to meet his. Maybe he wasn't Santana but he was a close second best… It's not like Santana would come back to safe her, she's been gone for months. Sam was easier, safer and willing to settle now… Quinn closed her eyes as emotions finally broke through her… A resounding "AWWWWW" filled the room as Sam took the ring out of the box.

"Will you… Lucy Quinn Fabray… marry me?" Sam's voice sounded so confident and caring that her previous thoughts nearly tore Quinn in two. She shook her head as she felt Sam taking her hand and slipping the ring on. He stood up and wrapped the still astounded Quinn in his arms as the crowd cheered.

"I have one last surprise for you…" He whispered in her ear before the lights went out once more.

"Because Sam Knew that nothing would be the same without your friends... he arranged a special surprise" The DJ announced before a lone light shone into the crowd. Harmonic voices started to echo as the crowd slowly parted….

**_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_**

**_And I gave in_**

**_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been_**

**_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_**

**_But you never tried_**

Goosebumps ran down Quinn's whole body as the deep sultry voice shook the walls, pain etched into her voice.


	32. I've fallen from Grace

**_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_**

**_And I gave in_**

**_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been_**

**_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_**

**_But you never tried_**

Quinn's heart stopped as the crowd parted to reveal the shaking body of Santana, tears gently forming in her eyes. Santana sat elegantly at a circular bar table in the middle of the floor. She looked gorgeous, Quinn thought as Santana rose slowly. She wore a tight black cocktail dress that revealed her soft caramel shoulders, and emphasized her amazing body. It was finished off with a stylish pair of black heels. Santana s slowly started walking towards the stage her eyes pinning Quinn's in the dark… dread fell across Quinn as she saw the hurt in Santana's eyes.

**_I've fallen from grace_**

**_Took a blow to my face_**

**_I've loved and I've lost_**

**_I've loved and I've lost_**

The scene numbed out the whole crowd. Quinn knew it was pitch black but she could feel Santana staring into her soul. Not once did her eyes leave Quinn's.

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

**_It will never be the same_**

Quinn couldn't look any further as she saw a lone tear escape Santana's deep chocolate eyes. Quinn's heart shattered infront of the crowd as Santana's footsteps mimicked the beat…

**_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_**

**_So you could be Queen_**

**_The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything_**

**_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold_**

**_But the mountains will shake_**

**_I need to know I can still make_**

Santana stood still for a moment as she balled her hands up in a fist. She brought it up to her chest as the notes shattered through the air…

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

Perfectly toned, it carried the full message of pain and hurt meant in the song. Santana felt like falling to the floor… but she would not let Quinn get the better of her…. The crowd cheered which made Santana smile… A smile that made Quinn's heart flutter…

Finally Santana reached the Stage. She moved up slowly as the music filled the same. Each note she sang brought her closer to Quinn…

**And as the floods move in**

**And your body starts to sink**

**I was the last thing on your mind**

**I know you better than you think**

**Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning**

**Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces**

**So watch them fall with you, in slow motion**

**I pray that you will find peace of mind**

Finally Santana was face to face with Quinn. Their eyes locked as her voice grew softer…

**_And I'll find you another time_**

**_I'll love you, another time_**

She moved her hand over Quinn's and moved her eyes down to look at the ring which Sam had just put on Quinn's finger. Quinn's body screamed from excitement at Santana's touch once again as Santana's fingers brushed against hers. But when Santana's voice sang out once again her brain fused from the emotions which crawled along her sensors.

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

Santana sang softly as her voice ripped at the end, another tear streaming down her face. Quinn moved to brush away the tear but Santana flinched away as though it was a hot iron. Santana smiled sadly.

"Congratulations Princess" She mumbled before giving Quinn the microphone. "It's time for your speech"


	33. The Beginning of the End

Cold air hit against Santana tear stained face as she threw the doors open. Heat stung her eyes as her mind raced through her thoughts. Everything seemed lost… broken… her very soul crushed. Every step she took away from Quinn suffocated her, making her body shake uncontrollably. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she tried to hold back every emotion that tore into her inner flesh, her shattered heart cutting through her chest…. It took her a few moments to realize that it was drizzling slightly, the raindrops hiding her pain, blinding her fury…

"SANTANA"

Santana heard a distanced call from behind her, but she ignored it as she brushed her wet fringe back. Cheering from Quinn's party still coated the air, biting at her nerves… What the fuck was she thinking… coming here…. She closed her eyes as she grabbed a wall for some much needed stability. Her feet were killing her and her head was spinning… Could you die from heartbreak? A gasping sob suddenly escaped her lips again as tears stung her eyes once again.

"SANTANA"

It was getting closer…. It was getting real… Santana took a deep breath before turning around. Control Santana…. Control… she mumbled to herself. But the thought was quickly forgotten as she saw the crying Quinn running towards her. What was she suppose to say? Santana tried to still her shattered heart but it was useless… She saw the tears and rain streaming down Quinn's face.

"SANTANA" Quinn shouted once more before stopping, out of breath. The rain poured down her petite figure, making her dress cling to her every curve.

"Sant-"

"What Quinn?" Santana shouted back… her own voice unfamiliar to her. "What more do you want from me?" Santana suddenly turned around as she laughed hysterically…. "Have you not done enough damage to me? Do you want my heart on a silver platter before you get it through your thick head that… YOU WIN FABRAY!"

Quinn's face hardened suddenly before she looked pointedly at Santana.

"Where have you been? You just decided that it would be a good idea to leave me? Maybe if you stayed… this wouldn't have happened."

Molten lava bubbled up in Santana as the words escaped Quinn's lip. The audacity… the fucken nerve.

"Excuse me?" Santana's body involuntarily moved swiftly to Quinn's, moving in for the kill. Before she could think again, she felt Quinn's breath against her face… Quinn's defiant eyes burning into hers. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to think that you would leave him?"

Santana pointed to the Party, her body pulsating from anger. The rain soaked through her, dripping down her cheek. Santana's voice was now passionately dark… dangerously raised.

"You never gave me reason to!" Quinn shouted back as her eyes gleamed dangerously. Yes… she knew that she shouldn't have played with Santana… but that did give Santana the right to just run… not even giving her a chance to explain.

Santana threw her head back slowly as an inaudible laugh escaped her lips. Her body sizzled from the inside… the frustration and anger breaking through the pathetic agony which cloaked her since she had left Quinn. The bitch wants to fight? …. FINE!

As she lowered her eyes to Quinn's once more, Santana felt a cold grip on her heart.

"I gave you every reason too… You were just too fucken blind and too self-obsessed to accept it. You took me for a fool and now you feel bad because I left… And you realized that I was the best FUCK you ever had." A devious smile crossed her lips… Santana was already ripped apart… she might as well have some fun when her life burns to the ground… Dark amusement filled her as she her eyes trailed to the empty road. "Now… go back to hubby… You lesbian experiement has finally come to an end"

Santana turned to leave but she felt a cold hand grip her wrist slightly. Was Quinn this determined to watch her crumble? Santana sneered as she moved her eyes down to Quinn's wrist.

"I never agreed to marry him" Quinn mumbled before dropping Santana's hand. Her eyes connected to Santana's eyes once more… but the love and passion that once filled it was nothing more but hate and pain now… Quinn was empty.

"Then why you wearing his ring Quinn? Decide to become his Christmas tree?" Santana couldn't help the remark that left her mouth but she wanted to see Quinn bleed… Wanted confirmation that Quinn wasn't a stone-cold bitch.

"Better a Christmas tree than a useless ornament to a creature, whose heart is as non-existant" Quinn bit back before moving away from Santana…. This was the end…

"You're nothing but his cheap whore Quinn. Will you use that thick head of yours and realize that this whole thing is a joke… You're a fucken joke"

Quinn took a sudden gasp of air as the harsh words left Santana mouth

This was the end… enough was enough….

"No… We are... were... the fucken joke…." Quinn stated blankly, no emotion filling her voice.

Nothing could fix this.


	34. Break me

Santana's breath left her as she saw Quinn turned to walk back to the party.

"Quinn…" She whispered before the words caught in her throat. What had she done…? Yes Quinn had hurt her… but did she deserve that?

"Just leave Santana…" Quinn mumbled dejectedly before making her way back to the party, leaving Santana alone…. In the dark, cold rain… the dark cold world.

Quinn took a deep breath as she brushed her cheek, whipping the tears away.

It's my party… I can cry if I want to….

Quinn smiled sadly at Sam before making her way to Mercedes. Mercedes' eyes instantly acknowledged her friend's pain, running to her quickly. She wrapped Quinn up in a big hug before ushering her to a dark corner.

"Please take me home…" Quinn cried before tears freely flowed from her eyes. She hid her face deeply into Mercedes' shoulder as she shook. This is not what she wanted…. All she had wanted was Santana. But she wasn't here… She would never have found someone like Santana, so why try and find someone when she already had Sam who would never match up to Santana?

"Of course Baby-girl" She suddenly pulled her car keys out of her back pocket, handing it to Quinn.

"Go to my car… I'm coming now" Quinn smiled gratefully at Mercedes before sneaking out at the back. Quinn brushed her wet fringe back as she headed to the dark carport…

"Dammit!" Quinn cursed as she looked around. She had forgotten to ask which car it was… She looked at the keys and found a button. Pressing it quickly, she saw lights flashing at the far end of the port. As she moved closer, she saw a canary yellow hummer h3 standing proudly.

"Typical," She thought before sliding into it quickly.

After a few minutes Mercedes arrived with a proud toothy smile across her face. She slide quickly into the car cursing about her ruined shoes, waking Quinn from her trance. Quinn stared in the window thinking about Santana, the very thoughts suffocated her.

"Sorry… just had a quick detour" She smiled before proudly waving a cell number on a piece of paper. "I knew the bartender wanted somma this"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle. Relieve washed over her as Mercedes started her engine. She was going… leaving everything behind…

Sam…

The Party…

Santana….

"Where to Quinn?"

Quinn thought for a moment before resting her head against the window.

"Home… please… I just need my bed…" Quinn mumbled before closing her eyes.


	35. Goodbye

"What's wrong Quinn? You been staring out that window for more than 20 minutes now…"

Quinn turned her head slowly as she smiled meekly. She just felt emotional drained... Everything was gone. Her hope, heart... love... She just wanted to curl up under her sheets and watch the world pass.

"I'm just... I don't know... Mercedes? I think I'm... Santana..." Quinn swallowed deeply before looking away again.

Mercedes' foot suddenly found the brake, stopping the car rapidly.

"OH MY GAWD" Mercedes look around, panic written all over her face.

"What Mercedes?" Quinn gripped the dashboard firmly as she felt her body thrust forward.

Mercedes' mouth hung open before she moved her hand over it, avoiding Quinn's eyes.

"It's nothing… I forced her to come…" Mercedes blurted out before her eyes fell on Quinn. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know. Mercedes' foot finally found the acceleration once more before looking back at the road.

"She just left M…. I don't even know if I should be feeling guilty." Quinn mumbled before running both her hands through her hair. "I just can't… I don't know how to be alone…" Quinn confessed. Quinn felt the tension leave her as she saw the last corner before her house. She couldn't talk about this right now… She just couldn't take this never ending pit of despair. She missed Santana so much… She wanted her so much. Just to see her, hold her… be with her. But relief suddenly turned to horror as she saw Santana's vehicle parked in the drive-way. Oh noooo…

Mercedes' face expression mimicked hers as they stopped.

"Do you want me to-"

"No… It's okay. I have to face her sooner or later" Quinn mumbled before taking a deep breath. She climbed out of the car and turned back to face Mercedes…. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me girl… I brought you to the gates of hell" Mercedes smiled sympathetically before Quinn smiled back sadly. She closed the door with a final goodbye and looked up to the top floor… Here goes.

She walked up the stairs as scenarios played through her head, only her heels filling the silence. What was she doing?... She slid the door open quietly, revealing the taunt figure of Santana. Santana's eyes narrowed… She was preparing for war. Quinn's stomach flipped uncomfortably as she saw the boxes behind Santana. She was leaving… for good?

They did nothing but stare at each other for a few seconds, neither one trusting their words. Finally Quinn sighed in frustration and walked to her room. She closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar before she turned off the lights.

It wasn't like she could stop Santana…

With a finally deep breath, Quinn slid of her dress and heels before unhooking her bra. She just wanted to lie in bed for days…. She slid under the covers, snuggling closer to her pillow.

"Quinn…" Santana whispered softly as the door creaked open.

With a tingle down her neck, Quinn's heart started to beat within her chest. She ignored her impulse to get up and run into Santana's arms… She'd rather just let her leave and avoid all sad goodbyes.

"Quinn…" The voice grew closer until Quinn felt the blanket being pulled slowly away from her. She turned around and was greeted by Santana's intensely burning eyes. Her skin flamed under Santana's stare as it crossed her naked upper body. She couldn't help but feel excitement rush down her spine to between her legs. But her mind screamed of disappointment as Santana turned her gaze away. Quinn turned around again, suddenly feeling ashamed by the intimacy on their stare. Quinn felt a weight shift onto the bed as Santana rested her knee on the side of the bed, moving her hand over Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey… I just…" Santana's words caught in her throat before she bit her bottom-lip. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said"

Santana's fingers sparked dormant feelings within Quinn as her hand traced over her shoulder. The pure touch making Quinn purr slightly in pleasure, as if her soul was craving Santana's poisonous touch.

"You don't need to…" Quinn's voice sounded strange to even her… dead… cold…. Emotionally void.

Her eyes closed as she felt Santana's fingers trace up her throat against her hair line.

"Q…." Santana's voice sounded distant, as though she was distracted.

"Yes Santana?" Quinn turned around once more, keeping herself concealed this time. She watched as she saw an array of emotions wash over Santana's face simultaneously. Goosebumps ran down Quinn's body as she felt Santana's finger's move across her cheek to her lips.

"Never thought that this is how it would end" Santana mumbled as her eyes traced over Quinn's plum lips making Quinn squirm. She couldn't do this… How could Santana be so cruel? Quinn parted her lips slightly as they began to burn under Santana's touch.

"Please Santana… don't do this to me…" Quinn pleaded softly. Quinn felt an entrapped tear run down her cheek before she closed her eyes. "Hate me… Love me… Scream and shout… Just… don't leave… please" The last word crushed the world around them as the scar tissue ripped open the emotion wounds.

Santana shook her head before she cupped Quinn's cheek. She bent down to kiss Quinn's cheek, brushing the tears away with her lips.

"I can't Princess…" Santana whispered softly.


	36. Cling

Quinn felt her tears openly run down her cheek as she moved to turn around again, making Santana retreat slightly… Enough had been said… Been done… there was nothing left…. But she couldn't bring herself to move out of Santana's touch. As she opened her eyes she was stunned at the deep penetrating orbs which seemed to be tearing up. Quinn didn't want her to cry… She had done enough to Santana. She moved her hand up to brush away the tears, cupping Santana's face. She watched as Santana's breath hitched in her throat as the touch seemed to last for an eternity with nothing but heavy breathing to fill the void which it had created. Before Quinn could stop herself… she broke the silence bubble which had enveloped them

"I'm inlove with you…." Quinn mumbled softy

When Santana didn't reply, Quinn suddenly regretted the words that had escaped her mouth. She moved up to try and retract the words but when their chests collided it made both gasp unexpectedly. Santana's eyes moved to Quinn's lips before moving back to her eyes. Quinn rested on her elbow slightly as she looked at Santana's blank expression… She needed to say something else, quickly.

"I was stupid…" Quinn whispered. She could see Santana's mind working through the information that she had just blurted out, but it seemed to fuse due to the close proximity of Quinn's lips. Quinn hadn't thought this through. She considered breaking the close connection but it was futile to fight against your body when it knew what it wanted. Quinn moved forward slightly, feeling Santana's hot breath against her lips.

"Please don't leave…" Quinn whispered softly before brushing her lips against Santana's. "I can't… I won't live without you… I need you…."

She brushed her lips against Santana's once again, pulling her into a soft and tender kiss. Quinn lost her balance slightly as the world started spinning again causing her fall back onto the bed. Santana's lips, mind and body followed her, suffocating Quinn in an alluring veil of want and closure. Quinn's body suddenly started to purr as she felt Santana's soft lips against her again… making her every sense spontaneously combust. Santana raised her body over Quinn's; straddling over her… the only thing between them now was a duvet. Quinn wanted more as she felt Santana's feathery touch on her cheek, brushing it delicately. Their kiss grew deeper and more lust-driven, but Santana pulled back… making Quinn's heart plummet. She couldn't just leave me now… not after that. Fear gripped her heart as she dared opening her eyes. A silent hush fell over them as Santana leaned back as she grabbed the end of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Quinn's moved on their own accord as they traced over Santana's stomach, sending chills down Santana's spine. Santana moved her hand over Quinn's, sliding it up against her torso to her lips… Quinn's gasped as she felt soft kisses against her wrist and palm. Santana moved to take her other hand and repeat the process, driving Quinn's sensory system into oblivion.

Santana's body shivered as the addicting taste of Quinn was rediscovered by her sensors, every touch and gasp sending shots of electricity through her. She moved forward with Quinn's hands in her grasp, pinning Quinn to the bed. She moved her cheek against Quinn's before sliding her lips to Quinn's ear.

"I love you too Princess" Santana whispered delicately, breathing deeply against Quinn's earlobe before running her lips against it. Quinn's lips parted as a moan escaped her lips… How could only four words drive her body into over-drive? Make her want Santana more than she already did.


	37. Cling Part 2

"I love you too Princess" Santana whispered delicately, breathing deeply against Quinn's earlobe before running her lips against it. Quinn's lips parted as a moan escaped her lips… How could only four words drive her body into over-drive? Make her want Santana more than she already did.

"Santana…" Quinn moaned softly as she arched her back against the blanket as she felt Santana's hands moving closer to her breasts…. Painfully slow. The restriction suffocated her as her body begged to be touched. Quinn felt Santana smile against her skin before she rose slowly.

"Yes?" Santana asked innocently. Quinn bit her bottom-lip as a slight shiver ran through her body.

"Don't tease…" Quinn whispered huskily as Santana's hand move back up once again, pinning Quinn again… Not that she would try to escape anyway.

"What else would you like me to do?" Santana's husky voice purr against Quinn's skin as her lips trailed down Quinn's throat to her collar bone.

Quinn's mind tried to construct a sentence but the only intelligent words which formed in her mouth were "Make me yours"….

Quinn arched in pleasure as Santana's teeth gently bit her, marking her as her property. The sudden prick of pain was slowly replaced by a smooth sucking and licking. The sensation sent bolt of pleasure through Quinn's body, making her clench her legs slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana who slid her leg between Quinn's.

CURSE THIS BLANKET! Quinn screamed internally as she felt the slight pleasure of Santana's thigh against her body. Frustration tore at her brain as Santana's lips moved forward with her assault. Quinn's hips arch into Santana's thigh as Santana reached her sweet spot. The pounding in her head grew louder before she felt Santana's thigh move away. A moan of displeasure escaped her lips before Santana pulled away completely.

ARE YOU FUCKEN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! Quinn's body yelled out as Santana slid over Quinn and her bed gracefully. But frustration was soon replaced by worry as she saw Santana looking down at her.

**_She is not going to do this to me…. Is this her payback?... _**Quinn mind ran to blind panic before Santana's hands slide down to her loosely fitting sweat pants. Santana bite her bottomlip as she raised an eyebrow… Quinn watched in awe as she watched Santana's thumb drag down a piece of the sweat pants, revealing tantalizing bronze skin and a black-lace boy-short. Quinn bit her bottom-ip as she watched in awe. Santana slid the sweat pants off, leaving her in nothing but a lacy bra and boy shorts… Quinn's mouth went dry…. She watched as Santana slowly made her way back to the bed, lifting the blankets. Quinn let out an embarrassingly husky moan as Santana moved under the duvet, over her. The feeling of Santana's skin against hers again, sent a shuddering impulse to run through her core. But before she had time to react again, Santana's lips had found her again, overloading her sensors once again….


	38. Secrets

"Mmmmmmmm" Quinn grumbled as she awoke slowly. Did last night really happen? A small smile curved on her face as the dull thudding between her legs reminded her of the fact that it wasn't a dream. For once her bed felt comfortable and she felt at home again…

With rushed excitement she turned over to greet Santana… Her heart… her soul… her beloved…

Gone?... OMG it was a dream! Panic thrashed within her body as her eyes shot open. Where was she? Quinn looked around the empty room before her eyes rested on a small note on her dressing table. She smiled lazily as she realized her anxiety was in vain. A red rose rested against the folded note which was sealed with a kiss… with a low moan she got up, stretching lazily as she went to collect the note. Quinn raised the rose to her lips, tracing it lazily against them before smiling.

"You romantic little girl" Quinn whispered before she reached for the note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAM. I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean? You can't do this anymore…. We haven't done anything in weeks" Sam shouted back as he paced his apartment. Frustration and confused etched itself in his face as he threaded his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I can't do this to her"

"Are you doing this because your inlove with her?" Sam grunted before he turned around. His eyes narrowed as before he took a deep breath.

"I think so…."

"You can't leave me Rachel. I'm in love with you" Sam mumbled, causing the small brunette's eyes widen.

"You're engaged to Quinn Sam! You can't throw the L word around ideally. Brittany adores me… She told me so." Rachel mumbled as she got up. This conversation was over… she did what she had to do… She couldn't keep living this lie. With a sad smile, Rachel moved to the front door.

"I can't be your substitute Sam… and I can't sit on the shelf until you decide that you're done with Quinn"

Sam moved swiftly to face Rachel but she had already opened the door. With a quick flick, he spun Rachel around and kissed her softly… Pinning her against the wall gently, he moved his hand up to cup her cheek. Sam pulled back slowly, as their kissed lingered… Rachel's eyes fluttered as the connection faded…

"I'm in love with you berry"

….

"EXCUSE ME" Quinn's voice broke through the silent corridor as Rachel cringed. Rachel could hear the impending hooves of the four horsemen as Quinn's heels hit against the floor with her every step. Quinn's body was rigid as she clung to a crinkled piece of paper in her hands, making her knuckles white. Anger and Betrayal flashed on her face and her stony hazel eyes burn a passage way between Rachel and Sam.

"It's not what you think Babe…" Sam mumbled before looking at Rachel as though she could explain the situation any better.


	39. You did what?

"How is it not what I think? You and RaPaul….. After everything I had to give up" Quinn hand clutched tighter on the note before she looked at Rachel.

"When did this start?" Her cold glare shattered Rachel's stance as she faltered. Rachel's eyes stared to tear up as she pushed Sam away.

"It's not like that Quinn… I was stupid… I realized now that I'm actually inlove with Brittany and… and I always have been. She's the only one who understands me… Even in her insanity she gives me direction" Rachel placed her hands on her chest before casting her eyes down.

Quinn's heart froze as the betrayal rushed through her… but she couldn't blame Rachel could she? Had Sam seduced her? Or had she seduced Sam? Did it matter? Quinn clenched her jaw as she looked down at the letter again. Self-loath and anger rushed through her veins as she looked back up at Sam.

"Do you really love her?" Quinn asked pointedly… "Do you want to spend every waking moment in her presents? In her mind…. Does she make you smile and laugh when you know you should actually be crying?"

She saw Sam's gaze move over Rachel's body quickly before he moved his eyes back to Quinn's.

"Does the very thought of not being with her kill you… but you know that she would be better without you… because you think she's perfect?" Quinn's voice raised before she looked at Rachel whose tears seemed to run anew.

"Would she the very definition of beauty? Even if she was sick or old?... if she hurt you beyond reconcilement?" Quinn's voice broke before she felt a salty tear run across her lips. Was she crying?

"No…." Sam whispered before looking around in disbelief at the waterworks. "I just love the way she feels against me when… you know. She does a cute thing with her tongue that makes me com-"

"Sam!" Rachel asked in disbelief before walking to him. The slap echoed through the room before she walked to Quinn….

"I'm so sorry Quinn… I really didn't mean to" Rachel mumbled in disgrace before turning back to Sam. "And you better lose my number"

With that Rachel walked away… Leaving Sam and Quinn in silence. Sam was rubbing his cheek before he raised his eyebrow as though he expected pity.

"What was the point of this engagement?" Quinn whispered as she moved closer to Sam before he took a deep breath.

"Because I felt like I was losing you… Do you know how hard it was seeing you and Santana together?"

"Don't blame this on me. I mean if this had anything…. Wait… What do you mean "me and Santana"" Quinn's pulse quickened as she saw a slight flash of anger jolt through Sam's eyes. A cruel laugh escaped his lips before he looked at her.

"You honestly didn't think I knew? About you two?... You were practically in love with her Quinn!"

That statement took Quinn back before small gesture and comments crossed her mind.

"And I knew something was up… that's why I wanted to propose. I mean could you picture my reputation. Santana stole Quinn away from poor old Sam?... I knew you wouldn't turn down the proposal with everyone there and I wanted her to see it. To know that you were mine and that she was nothing more to you than a side fling"

"She was more! SAM!" Quinn shouted before she moved dangerously close to Sam, pointing her finger against his chest. "She was perfect and you destroyed everything because of your ego! I didn't say yes… You just assumed! And here I was…. Thinking you the perfect guy!"

"You're pathetic… She'll never love you Quinn. Just save your reputation and let's forget about this" Sam whispered before cupping Quinn's cheek.


	40. The Note

Gone?... OMG it was a dream! Panic thrashed within her body as her eyes shot open. Where was she? Quinn looked around the empty room before her eyes rested on a small note on her dressing table. She smiled lazily as she realized her anxiety was in vain. A red rose rested against the folded note which was sealed with a kiss… with a low moan she got up, stretching lazily as she went to collect the note. Quinn raised the rose to her lips, tracing it lazily against them before smiling.

"You romantic little girl" Quinn whispered before she reached for the note.

Quinn closed her eyes as she raised the note to the lips, placing a kiss on the seal… It still smelled like her… A smile escaped Quinn's lips. Could this been any more perfect?

With rushed excitement… she opened the note.

**_Take this kiss upon the brow!_**

**_And, in parting from you now,_**

Edgar Allan Poe, Quinn thought as she took a deep breath… No….

**_Thus much let me avow-_**

**_You are not wrong, who deem_**

**_That my days have been a dream;_**

**_Yet if hope has flown away_**

**_In a night, or in a day,_**

**_In a vision, or in none,_**

**_Is it therefore the less gone?_**

**_All that we see or seem_**

**_Is but a dream within a dream._**

No… No…. No… No… Please Gawd no…

Quinn's heart crushed against her chest as panic rose within her body. Her eyes surveyed her room once more before she slowly started to make her way to the door.

**_I stand amid the roar_**

**_Of a surf-tormented shore,_**

**_And I hold within my hand_**

**_Grains of the golden sand-_**

**_How few! yet how they creep_**

**_Through my fingers to the deep,_**

**_While I weep- while I weep!_**

**_O God! can I not grasp_**

**_Them with a tighter clasp?_**

**_O God! can I not save_**

**_One from the pitiless wave?_**

**_Is all that we see or seem_**

**_But a dream within a dream?_**

**Quinn… You were my dream**

**But I can't do this…. I can't be you're plaything. **

**I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray…. But you're not mine… and the ring on your finger this morning was the cold awakening.**

**Love Santana.**


	41. All things have to end Good or Bad

Santana's ran her hands through her hair as indecision tugged at her minds. Her dream… Santana's one desire was lying behind her… snuggled up in blankets. Every time they touched it was like heaven had cracked the skies and pure bliss was escaping…. Why did she have to crumble?

She could've just walked out… left Quinn, but she just couldn't…. Santana raised her fingers to her lips, which still sneered from the passion which Quinn had engraved into them. She didn't want to leave… but she had to. Everything here was wrong… nothing could be fixed. Thye were poison to each other, crippling each other with every touch… every caress… every emotion

What her and Quinn had was good… but Quinn still wore Sam's ring…. How could she have been such a fool?

She needed to just get over Quinn. She just had to….

With a deep sigh, placed the rose and note on the counter before she spared one last look at Quinn.

She would miss her… and no one would compare….

But atleast Quinn would be happy…

The very thought drove a stake through her flesh, tearing every nervous in her system as jiggered words cut through her throat… the epitome of pain… of dread… of heart break

"I love you Princess…" She whispered before she turned…. And left.


	42. Don't hate me

So… I'm guessing most of you hate me right now…..

If yes…. Please raise your hand… Lol…

I know this has been near pure torture but if it wasn't then I haven't been trying hard enough.

This is the end…. Of this book, but keep your look out

I might be able to surprise you yet.

But thank you for sharing the ups and downs of this story for me. It was really awesome guys


	43. Link to Sequel

s/9234063/1/The-Lightside-of-Love-Hate-and-Everyth ing-in-Between


End file.
